Blood Lust
by Hanyou-Foxgirl
Summary: Her scent was enticing and wrapped around him, pulling him in. Inuyasha licked his lips. He would taste blood tonight. AU
1. Scroll One

**Scroll One**

**Page one**

It was a calm and silent night at 4:44 a.m., the air empty giving a clear view of the stars, shining majestically. Everyone sat quietly in individual rows, sad expressions on their faces, all but one.

This solitary person sat still like the others, but instead of a distressed face, he wore a concealed smirk. His hair was a pale silvery white color, pulled back into a high ponytail, falling just beyond his tailbone. His eyes were hidden beneath his bangs as they gathered in front of his face. He held himself as if he were regal, like he was superior to all those around him.

576 people were gathered together in a humongous structure built for ceremonies such as these. The ceilings were arched with four circular windows put there for a purpose. The building had seemingly infinite space, with elegant carvings and elaborate markings decorating every pillar. Made of all marble, handcrafted statues of gloomy looking creatures stood by entrance. They looked almost human, but not quite. The floors were bare with the exception of the ornate marble benches. At the front of the beautifully decorated room was a small stage. Resting upon it was an ebony wooden coffin of considerable size holding someone lying very still.

This person had thick, smooth hair the same color of clouds splayed about his prison, with bangs laying flat on his face. His eyes were molten amber and wide open. The man's mouth was open as well, and he was bearing his teeth at some unknown ghost. His fangs were white and clean, just as his body was pale and still. An unmarred face made him look royal, with high set cheekbones and a chiseled jaw. He was dead, no one doubted this fact, and yet, he waited for his ultimate destruction, as was custom for beings such as him.

Every person in the room fidgeted in their seats, glancing up at the windows every now and then, some more antsy than others. They sat and waited for sixteen more agonizingly slow minutes, and then they knew that the sun was rising. As they sat on the benches, they gazed up in fear as pale whispery beams began gliding down the walls of the building slowly, eagerly heading towards their destination. Some people shut their eyes in terror, but most couldn't look away as the beams hit Sesshomaru in the coffin.

He did not move, and he did not scream in pain for he was no longer with this world. And the process continued. Slowly his flesh began to smoke as parts of his face and hands turned black, slowly scorching him. His body under going the same torture underneath his clothing. His open mouth was the last to burn. Then, just before the suns rays could move away completely, Sesshomaru's body fractured. Slowly but surely, more cracks began to appear, until parts of him began to fall apart as ash, soiling the coffins silky insides. And then it was over. The beams of light filtered back up the walls and back through the windows as the sun moved away from the necessary spot. It was done.

With the ceremony completed, everyone felt out of place. All was quiet except for the groups slow, steady breathing. Soon two scarlet haired beings walked calmly to the front and closed the coffin, before picking it up and walking out the back door.

The man who had been smirking stood up, not bothering to hide his obvious delight from the audience before him. As he began walking towards the doors as the first one to leave, people stared at him in disbelief as he mumbled two small words joyfully.

"Good riddance." Then all 575 vampires stared off at him in wonder as Inuyasha walked off and the door slammed shut behind him.

..--..--..--..--..--..--..

_end of Scroll One_

_..--..--..--..--..--..--.._

foxgirl: this was originally just a story for fun, with original characters but then I decided to turn it into a Fanfiction. Yay vampires! I'm obsesses, okay? anyways, review please.


	2. Scroll Two

Scroll Two

**Scroll Two**

**Page one**

Kagome Higurashi was not the coldest coke in the fridge, but she wasn't stupid. She was originally Japanese, but her parents had moved to America when she was only three years old. She had thick, midnight black hair, with untamable wild bangs thrown about her forehead. The body of her hair was pulled up into two, neat buns on either side of her head with black scrunchies that were visible at their base. Her eyes were innocent and the color of mud, with a hint of wisdom in them. She had a very young face, with big distinguished eyelashes that had no need for mascara. She wore a hint of light blue eye shadow, with a dab of lip-gloss on her full, pink lips. As she lay down on her bed, resting on comfortable flower patterned sheets she wore a fitted cerulean shirt with large sleeves that tapered down to a cuff a little bit below her elbow. On her lower half were black cargo shorts that ended mid thigh. She was clad in black and white polka dotted knee high socks. And, as she rested awkwardly on her bed, she couldn't help but feel watched.

**Page Two**

Everyone in the long intricately decorated hallway stood back as an angry blur stomped past them in a flash of silver. The corridor had black tiled flooring with a stone ceiling that led down to repeated granite arches. It was one of many passageways in the large castle, and it led to an oversized wooden door, painted black with golden symbols. It made no protest as it was thrown open by a leather-clad arm, and then slammed shut.

The room the door concealed was an enormous sea of black silk and red sheets. It was as big as two master bedrooms put together, with glossy black marble walls, and crimson floor moldings. It had an enormous window overlooking a bleak and desolate forest. There were significantly large curtains pulled across each side of the window, each one a dreary obsidian color. There was a huge bed against the northern wall of the room. It had on it a big ebony comforter with scarlet colored sheets beneath it. Also on the bed was a woman.

She had long flowing crimson hair that was splayed about the bed behind her. With her bangs hanging softly over her eyes, she looked stunning. The ends of her red locks were naturally curled. She wore a low cut navy blue dress, with a bit of lace around her chest. It was form-fitting until it reached her hips, where it billowed out into a gorgeous eighteenth century looking garment. She looked to be about twenty-three, and had alluring red eyes with dark 'lashes. Her red lipstick, and a bit of blush on her cheeks only added to her beauty. Her full figure and dainty hands would strike anyone as dazzling. And as the black door was thrown open, she smiled seductively as the owner of the castle strode inside.

He was furious. On his person were a long leather coat with wrist length sleeves and a decent sized hood that he rarely used. On the front were three thick leather straps, buckling together to hold the top closed. Once it passed his navel it opened up a bit to reach down to his knees. Underneath that he wore a loose fitting white dress shirt that tucked into his black pants. His feet were clad in thick boots with chunky sole's. He had angry red eyes with pale silvery bangs hanging over his forehead. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail that reached down further than his back. He was clenching his fists as he slammed the door behind him, his claws almost drawing blood from his palms. He bared his fangs at the intruder.

"Inuyasha." The woman spoke. Her voice was charming and pleasant as she stood to greet him. Inuyasha stormed over to her, a full head higher than she was. His crimson orbs glared down at her beneath half lidded eyes. The woman took a step closer to him, causing him to take a step back. She pouted. "Inuyasha, don't tell me you haven't missed me?" The man in question just looked at her with an angry expression as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Giselle, so someone invited you in?" His voice was practically emotionless, smooth and calm. Just hearing it made her heart race. She smiled at him once more.

"Inuyasha, I just came to see you, it has been two years, has it not?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes before she walked over to him and pressed her chest against his, throwing her arms around his neck in an embrace. He refused to touch her as she basked in his presence. The male vampire quickly stepped away from her, dusting himself off, before looking at her once more. His eye's faded from their once red color to a deep gold. She glared at him heatedly.

"I am going to catch my dinner. When I return if your not gone, I will kill you." Inuyasha then turned and walked back out the door, leaving it to close by itself. Giselle stared at it longingly for a moment before setting back down on his bed. She touched it thoughtfully, before removing her hand, only for it to be replaced by a teardrop. She blinked her sorrows away, before going to the window, and opening it, letting the cool night breeze caress her body.

"Inuyasha …" She spoke to herself. "One day, you will be mine.

**Page three**

Inuyasha grimaced as he walked off of the castle grounds in search of blood, his tresses swishing behind him. He was thirsty, and his senses were lusting for the crimson liquid. His walking paused for a moment as his eyes transformed from their golden coloring to a blood red. He felt a rush of power as he bared his fangs and took a possessive stance. His hands flexed as he struggled to control himself. When was the last time he had drank blood? His mind became clouded as he slowly began to walk towards the forest of dead trees. Inuyasha smirked slowly, and began to hasten his pace, thoughts of his future victims invading his mind.

Once he reached the edge of the forest, he pulled the hood over his head, so people out at night wouldn't spot his unusual features through the lamplight. He checked his surroundings through half-lidded eyes. He was in a small neighborhood now, quiet, as a large blanket of night enveloped it. His thirst was beginning to take control. He decided to wait until his meal came to him. Inuyasha fought off his urges a little while longer so he could find a potential feast. He desired the tangy taste of blood, to sink his teeth into someone's smooth, inviting neck. It pleased him more than any woman. He hissed as his desire got the better of him. His eyes flickered between red and gold as he saw a small blue car pull up into the driveway. Dinner was served.

**Page four**

At the age of twenty-two, Kagome was living with her current boyfriend. Kouga Ookami was half Japanese, half American. He had long, brown colored hair that was usually pulled into a ponytail, with thick strands that hung down in front of his sky blue eyes.

He had gotten off of his shift at ten-o-clock that night, reaching his house twenty minutes later. He drove up the driveway irritably in his navy blue automobile. He despised working late shifts. As he grabbed his paycheck from the passenger seat, he got out of his car before slamming and locking the door. As he turned, he saw an unfamiliar figure seem to glide towards him. Kouga's eyebrows raised in confusion before he saw a flash of red combined with unusually sharp teeth. Then darkness filled his vision as he felt an unusual feeling course through his veins.

Kagome heard the car pull up to the driveway. She heard the car door slam, but she never heard his footsteps walking towards the door. Kagome brushed her bangs away from her face only for them to be replaced by more stray hairs. Suspicious, she got up from her current spot on the couch and walked over to the window to see outside. Then she let out a bloodcurdling scream of fear.

Inuyasha loved the feeling of the sweet, bitter liquid rushing down his throat. Usually he didn't bite males, but he had been desperate. Not wanting to kill the man and make a scene, he pulled away from his tender flesh before he could drain the last remaining drops of blood from his body. As he let his victim drop to the ground from loss of blood, he almost didn't hear the scream. He almost ignored it and simply gave into his desire to return to his bed, but that would be foolish. The door to the house he was standing in front of was thrown open as a blubbering girl ran out. And Inuyasha's nose was met with the most arousing scent he had ever got a whiff of. She looked terrified as she ran to the boy, obviously not caring about her own safety while she knelt down beside him. She looked up at Inuyasha through tear-stained eyes, noticing the apparent bite mark on the man's neck, a trail of blood dribbling from his wound. Realizing she was in danger, she backed away from the stranger, taking in his exotic appearance with majestic white hair, contrasting sharply with wicked red eyes. Inuyasha smirked. He sauntered towards the girl, feeling terror radiating off of her. She backed herself into the house, and he cornered her, putting his hands on either side of her shoulders so she could not run. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her tantalizing scent so he would not forget it. Kagome felt her body shudder unconsciously as he began to nibble lightly on her neck, tasting what smelt so delicious. He would not bite her, no, he would save her for later. Instead she gasped as her eyes closed involuntarily, leaving her dead to the world. But he wanted her to remember. He wanted her to remember him. The male would forget all about this night, leaving only the mark as a reminder, but the girl … he wanted her to remember. He allowed himself one last show of emotions as he smirked while he walked away, relishing in the day that her blood would belong to only him.

..--..--..--..--..--..--..

_end of Scroll_

..--..--..--..--..--..--..

foxgirl: … I love this chapter! Ahh! Sorry about the OC. but she's going to fit in nicely. review please, and I'll try to update soon. Oh! and I'm looking for a beta so … please if you'd like to, tell me!


	3. Scroll Three: Page One

**Scroll Three**

**Page One**

He was pleasantly calm on his way back to the castle that now belonged to _him_, and him alone. He also knew that Giselle would most likely be waiting in her room, or the room she stayed in when his brother was still alive. Sesshomaru and Giselle had never gotten along in the first place. However, now that he was gone, she was likely to be visiting a lot more often. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She was annoying, though he understood why she acted as she did. But that didn't matter, because he had a new toy to play with. Inuyasha glanced down the long corridors, making sure that Giselle was nowhere in sight, before sauntering into his room and closing the door. He needed to be alone. So he could think about ways to capture what was soon to be his.

..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..

Kagome opened her eyes groggily, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. She was in her room. She frowned. No, that wasn't right. Last night, Kouga came home, and then … Kagome sighed in exasperation. Her memory wouldn't allow her to access anything that had happened those hours ago. Except for a flash of blood red eyes. Kagome gasped softly, and for a moment, only a moment, she saw a face. One she was _almost_ sure she hadn't seen before. And that silver hair …

She groaned in frustration, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, before standing and shuffling over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. On her way, however, her boyfriend intercepted her.

"Kagome." He whispered into her ear.

"Kouga!" She squealed. "Let me go! I have morning breath!" He laughed, before kissing her on the mouth quickly and smiling gently at her.

"I have the afternoon off. My shift starts at eight. We should do something."

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. Usually he was too busy to do anything.

"Yeah! Just let me get ready, hold on." She ran into the bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly and turning on the water to shower. She waited until it was warm, before turning to go to her room for a change of clothes. An eerie feeling crept up her spine. She looked around slowly, not quite convinced even though there was clearly no one behind her. The hairs on her arms rose slightly, before she darted out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

A pleased chuckle could be heard behind the closed door.

..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..

Giselle frowned, her eyes burning red and clearly showing her distaste. He was obviously ignoring her, there was no doubt about that. The question was, whom had he found to captivate his interest now?

"Inuyasha!" She called, pounding her fist on his door. She opened it before she heard an answer and was pleasantly surprised to see the object of her affection sitting on his bed, clad in only those pitch black pants of his, hanging off of his hips. She wasn't going to let that sight deter her original mission. "I demand to know where you've been slinking off to lately." She growled at him, flipping her long, red hair back over her shoulder. "I am your guest. All your attention should be on me, seeing as I am also your-" He cut her off quickly, jumping across the distance between them and covering her mouth, growling as a warning to keep quiet. She obliged, but threw the offending appendage off of her lips, glaring into his molten amber eyes.

"A human girl, has caught my attention." He said nonchalantly, crossing behind her to shut the large door of his bedroom. Giselle's eye twitched ever so slightly. He turned to face her and leaned against his door, crossing his arms and gauging her reaction. She sauntered over to his motionless body, bringing her hands up to caress his shoulders, each sweeping touch generating no reaction from him at all.

"Are you saying that this girl is more appealing than I?" She purred seductively, leaning a little too close for comfort. He discretely rolled his eyes, pushing her away.

"In short, yes." His smirk was hidden as he saw her eyes pool from their vibrant red coloring to a dark crimson. "I'm thinking about bringing her to the castle." She turned her face away from him, hiding the hurt in her eyes. "Her blood calls to me ... so I will take her."

Giselle angrily blinked back her tears. "Inuyasha!" She shouted at him once more. "I was the one chosen for you. How can you rebel against what has already been decided?" The answer was obvious on his face. He wasn't going to change his mind. Her fury refused to fade, however as she angrily walked out of his room she couldn't stop the panging feeling in her heart.

……**...………………………...**

Kagome pouted, making her hold on Kouga's arm tighter. "Please don't go, Kouga!" She whined. "You know I don't like to be alone!" He chuckled, kissing her on the nose before taking his arm back gently.

"Kagome you've been in the house alone plenty of times before. I'll be back soon. It will be quick, I promise."

Her pout did not disappear but she reluctantly allowed him to walk out the door, dread falling upon her like a blanket. She didn't like being alone anymore. Ever since that night she forgot, it always felt like she was being … watched. As she thought on it longer, a memory came to her. A gentle biting sensation on her neck, blood dripping from smirking lips … and then it was gone. Taking one last look at Kouga, she gasped loudly when she saw two, small puncture marks on his neck as he turned his head.

He turned, hearing her outburst. "What? What's wrong?" She shook her head, forcing herself to turn away from the sight.

"Nothing … nothing. Just, go. See you soon." Kouga looked at her curiously, but nodded, and closed the door. She took in a deep breath, looking around to make sure no one was in the house. Once she was sure there wasn't., she allowed herself to chuckle at her stupidity. The raven-haired girl held her head lightly as if she had a headache, and walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a bowl of cereal, always a fan of late breakfast's. Kagome turned on her heel to go into the living room and watch TV, to get rid of the silence. She didn't make it, however, because as soon as she saw who was behind her, her bowl fell to the ground with a clatter.

foxgirl: gah! I hate slow beginnings. Don't worry, everything is about to get much more interesting, I promise. I'll update soon, to all you people's who are reading this.

vixen: review please!


	4. Scroll Three: Page Two

**Page Two**

Trembling. Her whole body was shaking. And she couldn't stop it. Her eyes gazed upon the figure that was a good head taller than her with absolute terror written upon her face.

"Y-You!" Was all she managed to get out, her throat closing tightly and her vocal cords preventing her from speaking. Everything that had happened came back to her in a rush, her memories sliding into her head and clicking into place. She couldn't stop her legs from shaking as she backed away. Inuyasha chuckled at her fear. It was laced into her very scent. His eyes were almost translucent, a molten amber color that drew her in and confused her deeply. Hadn't his eyes been red?

But now wasn't the time for that.

Kagome gasped when she hit the wall, shooting a look at the man in front of her, before making a valiant attempt at escape by darting into the kitchen, towards the back door that would mean her safety.

If she had made the distance.

A cold hand stopped her, bringing her ever closer to the silver-haired being. Her loud cries of protest were ignored as he dipped his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. When he looked back up, his eyes were the familiar crimson, the smirk back on his face.

Her lip was trembling and she bit it, trying desperately to keep still.

"What ... what are you?" Her shaky voice whispered. She could see his pointed ears twitch slightly when the noise reached them. His smile was making her extremely nervous. It didn't help, however, when one of his fangs poked menacingly out of his mouth.

"I am ... what I am."

His answer was confusing, yet it seemed that he was not finished.

"A creature of the night. Only too eager to feast on the blood of humans like you."

It was a miracle she hadn't fainted. She struggled some more, but decided all too soon that it was useless, seeing as he didn't even flinch at her jerking. She whimpered as the hold on her wrist grew tighter. Suddenly, her body was flush against his, one of his pale, muscular arms around her waist, the other forcefully holding her upper body straight.

And she couldn't move, or do anything at all as he lowered his mouth to her neck, baring his fangs. She felt the strange sensation of teeth against her flesh, her heart beating faster as he added more pressure.

"P-please!" She begged, trying as hard as she could to get away from the vampire holding her so close. "Please don't kill me!" Tears ran down her cheeks and he looked at them in vague amusement.

"I'm not going to kill you, my pet." His breath was warm against her ear, contrasting sharply with the icy feeling of his hands. A single tear fell down her jaw and dripped onto her neck, catching his interest for a moment. "My only interest lies in tasting the blood which smell's so sweet ..." His mouth returned to her skin once more, pausing only to lap up the small droplet of water in his way with his tongue. The feeling made her shudder. "Doesn't that boy of yours know better than to leave his things unprotected?" He chuckled darkly, before baring his fangs yet again. The pressure to her neck was agonizingly slow. Like he was waiting, savoring the moment that he had waited for. But before those teeth of his could break skin the door to the house was opened, followed by the entrance of the person Kagome wanted to see most at that moment.

"Kouga!" She called, begging him to help her. Kouga looked strangely at the odd man in the house. His first impression when he saw Kagome, entangled in another mans arms was that she had been cheating on him, and he was glad that he had forgotten his cell phone at home. However, when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks he thought otherwise. His whole body froze though, when the man looked up at him, revealing chilling red eyes. Then he didn't know what to think. As if the silver hair wasn't questionable enough.

Inuyasha glared at the intruder, putting all his hatred into a feral hiss. He was getting terribly annoyed now. Kouga took a step towards the pair, continuing when Inuyasha did not move. But his warning glare bore into him, and Kouga froze. He did try, unsuccessfully, to reach for his love. However Inuyasha moved quickly, swiftly sweeping Kagome's legs into his arms, cradling her to his chest while she beat her fists against him, screaming wildly.

"Kouga!" She cried, before Inuyasha took a stance and ran, to fast to be human. He moved past Kouga effortlessly, sprinting through the open door behind him and into the night that was quickly descending onto the ground. And before Kouga could do anything about it at all, Kagome was gone, not even a blur in the distance any longer, by the time he had ran back out the door to chase her. Kouga wasn't sure what had just happened, but he did know one thing. Kagome was in danger. And she was in the hands of a monster.

-

Kagome wasn't sure where she was, or where she was going, for that matter. The wind was whipping her hair around dangerously, as well as making her eyes water. She looked up at her captor. His expression serious, as if he were concentrating. His once red eyes were know the color of amber yet again, and against her better judgment she found her curiosity wondering which was the natural color. Soon, the wind slowed and Kagome looked in front of her to see a large, intimidating castle towering over them. There was a fence surrounding its base made of iron bars. Its windows were enormous, framed in black. The entrance was menacing, ebony colored double doors with two gleaming handles on the front. Kagome knew that all of her struggling would be useless, so she didn't bother. Instead she hung limply in his arms, biting her lip subconsciously. She was not prepared, however, for the sight that awaited her chocolate eyes, when she threw one of the doors open, somehow managing to keep a grip on her.

Vampires.

Hundreds of them, moving swiftly through the foyer. Most of them were in uniform, holding trays and other things, appearing as if they all had somewhere important to be.. Inuyasha moved through the crowd with ease, most of them moving out of the way so that he could pass. The glares they shot her were piecing, and she visibly shuddered, causing her captor to chuckle darkly. He walked straight ahead, coming to two enormous staircases, their carpets bathed in a sea of red. He took the left one, walking up the stairs two at a time. Once he reached the top he took another left, leading them to a hallway with a black door at the end. Kagome could only imagine what was behind it.

Inuyasha threw open the door to his bedroom, pleasantly surprised to see that Giselle was nowhere inn sight. With a sigh did Inuyasha toss his prisoner onto the bed, ignoring her squeak. She turned to face him, terror written into her expression. Her hair was tousled from the journey, and se swiped a few strands with her hand behind her ear.

"What ... what are you going to do with me?" She asked, not daring to move while his mischievous eyes rested on her form. He took a step towards the bed and she froze, unsure of his intentions. Finally, he leaned over and ran one of his pale fingers down her cheek, tracing her jaw line.

"Rest now, my pet." He whispered to her, stepping away from her shivering form. "I shall return to claim your blood for myself soon." Those were his words, and then he was standing next to the door, looking back at her. Suddenly his eyes turned cold. "And don't even think about escaping." And he was gone. Kagome's eyes darted around, only vaguely listening to the door close.

Cautiously she stood, walking hesitantly over to where he had exited. She reached her hand out, before pulling it back.

Hadn't he said no to try and escape.

She shook her head. She had to at least try. And besides, he had just kidnapped her. Her hand reached out once more, grabbing the handle, wrapping around it slowly before attempting to pull the door open.

And then she tried again, and again.

It wouldn't budge. Kagome looked around nervously, unsure of what she should do. Since there weren't very many options she curled herself up in a ball, sitting beside the door. Tears dotted her eyes and fell unceremoniously down her cheeks, which were already beginning to turn red. Burying her head in her knees she sobbed, wishing desperately for someone to save her.

-

"You actually brought her here!" Giselle's voice hissed as she glared at Inuyasha's smirking face. "It's not funny! She's a _human_ Inuyasha! She doesn't belong here." He was quiet for a moment, before he walked closer in her general direction, circling her form nonchalantly.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal. He said. Giselle stomped her foot angrily, grabbing his wrist, forcing him to stand still.

"Stop that." She chided. After a few moments of silence she let him go, sighing softly. "Fine." She whispered. "But she's your responsibility." She looked into his eyes for a second, and he was surprised to see hurt laced into her vibrant red orbs. Which soon turned into hatred. She whipped her head around, the ends of her curled hair slapping is face lightly. "So don't come crying to me when your servants get _hungry_." After her outburst she stomped away, gathering her skirts so as to move faster.

"Feh." Inuyasha said, unsure as to why she was getting so worked up over the issue. He shook his head. It didn't matter. He would deal with her later.

He knew that humans, unlike his self, slept at night. So he decided to let his new toy rest a while. And until she woke, well, he _ was_ still thirsty. He sighed, turning and facing the direction Giselle had stomped off in. She needed blood as well, he supposed. He sighed, too lazy to go catch his own meal, Inuyasha decided to go get a bottle from their stores. After all, Sesshomaru always kept the castle well stocked.

He grimaced at the though of his brother.

And then he smiled.

At least he was gone now.

He smirked, before continuing his walk to quench his thirst.

He would find Giselle. He wouldn't apologize, no, that wasn't the way he did things. But he did want to be on good terms with her, however annoying she was. After all, they were made for each other.

Quite literally.

-

Furiously did Kouga dial the number of the only person he thought could help Kagome, nearly sighing in relief when he heard the familiar, cheerful voice on the end.

"Hello! KA detective services. Rin speaking! How may I help you?"

"Rin!" He cried. "Where's Kikyo? Something happened. Something's happened to Kagome!" The panic was evident in his voice.

"W-What?" Rin said, confused. Kouga sighed in exasperation.

"Kagome. Is. In. Trouble!" He repeated, more urgently this time. Rin finally processed what was being said.

"Oh! She gasped. "Kikyo and I will be right there!" He could hear the dial tone on the other end of the line that meant she had hung up. He paced nervously back and forth, trying to think about what to do. He couldn't call he police. They would think he was crazy, and that wouldn't do at all. Suddenly he turned, pounding his fist on a nearby table.

Where had that monster taken Kagome?

-

It didn't take long for Kikyo and Rin to arrive. Kikyo looking cold as ever. She had long black hair, with eyes that were so dark brown, they almost looked black. She wore a sensible brown suit, a frown set upon her face as usual.

"Where is my little sister?" It was a command more than a question.

Kouga returned to his pacing attempting to explain the situation the best that he could. "I-It all happened so fast!" He stuttered, walking back and forth while attempting to explain things with his hands. "I left." He said, stopping to move his hands to the left. Kikyo and Rin listened intently. "And then I came back." He paused again to move his hands to the right.

"Get to the point!" Rin commanded. Kouga paused.

"Right. Well, I came back and there was this guy in the house." He froze, turning towards them with narrowed eyes. "He had red-colored eyes, and silver hair as well." His tone turned dark. "He was trying to bite Kagome's neck." Kikyo and Rin froze, a attempting to comprehend what he was talking about. "Then he took her." There was a long silence. Finally, Rin spoke.

"There's no way." She looked at Kikyo nervously, who was obviously thinking the same thing.

"A ... a vampire?"

"Impossible." Kikyo insisted, her expression never changing. "Vampires aren't real." Kouga groaned in exasperation, expecting this from Kikyo.

"Then what happened, Kikyo. Explain that to me." He snapped. Kikyo faltered, her frown slightly growing larger. Kouga glared. He never really liked Kagome's older sister. She had the strangest aura, and was exceedingly creepy. He didn't know how Rin could stand her.

"It ... It's obvious." Kikyo said again, only sounding highly unsure of herself, for once. "He ... bleached ... his hair ... and he had ... red ... contacts."

Kouga blanched. "What?" He shouted at her, throwing his arms up. "Now your just _looking _for excuses! I know what I saw dammit!"

While the two argued, Rin couldn't help but sigh in the background. She looked at the window, her hands fidgeting slightly at her sides.

"I hope Kagome's alright ..."

-

Kagome woke up in a large bed lying underneath crimson-colored sheets. At first, it confused her. She was still exhausted, and the comforting smell of earth and rainwater was soothing to her frazzled nerves.

And then she remembered.

She shot up, looking around the room she was in with fear. A laugh behind her startled her. She turned, only to discover that ... that man. He was sitting precariously close to her form. Kagome was slightly confused. If he didn't want to kill her, what did he want with her? (A/N: Ah! He already went over this Kagome. Gah! She's stupid. ... sorry.)

"It's comfortable, isn't it." Inuyasha purred, standing up and walking away from her. Much to her relief. She could only assume that he was talking about the bed. She nodded her head cautiously, still unsure of this man's intentions. He turned, smirking at her.

"I don't use it much, but your welcome to sleep in my chambers whenever your little heart desires."

Kagome frowned, crossing her arms. "I don't plan on staying here much longer ... you."

Inuyasha frowned, before moving closer to his bed and putting his hands on the edge of it, clenching the black comforter tightly in his hands.

"You'll be staying here until _I_ decide you leave. You belong to me now, wench."

Kagome's mouth dropped, and all fear of her captor faded into rage.

"Excuse me!" She shouted, pushing him back with her finger against his chest. "I am not something to be owned!"

Inuyasha, somewhat baffled by the sudden change in her demeanor, unconsciously took a step back, before smirking at her outburst. Which only angered Kagome more.

"Just you wait.. Kouga will come and save me. You'll see!"

At this, Inuyasha laughed. "You mean that loser you were saying with?" He said, scoffing. "Yeah, I'm sure." Kagome frowned, crawling on her hands and knees, to get closer to him.

"Just you watch." She told him, angrily. Inuyasha smirked, grabbing her hand that was her only support, and drawing her closer. Kagome gasped at his proximity. He chuckled softly at her naïveté.

"Trust me." He whispered. She shuddered unintentionally, and he dropped her wrist. But she found herself unable to move her face away from his.

"No one can save you now."


	5. Scroll Three: Page Three

Page Three - Eventually

**Page Three - Eventually**

Kikyo walked around the house, carefully looking at everything as if they were all suspects.

"Kouga," she said in a voice that was cold and dark, "Tell me again what happened." Kouga sighed, but complied and repeated to Kikyo once more what he had seen no more than a couple of hours ago.

"I came back to the house, I had forgotten my cell phone you see, and I opened the door, and ... Kagome was standing there," he pointed, "In front of the kitchen. A man was holding her. He had bright silver hair and the strangest red eyes ... and Kagome was crying. She was terribly afraid, I could tell. The man turned towards me. He looked almost like he was ... annoyed, or something. And then he ran right out of the door, carrying her like it was nothing." He took a couple steps backwards, plopping himself down into one of the chairs in the living room, a blank expression on his face.

"And I couldn't do anything."

Rin's face grew sympathetic, whereas Kikyo's didn't change at all. The sun was rising now, and as it did, sunlight pouring through the windows, Rin's eyes caught a flash of silver. She walked over to the spot where Kouga had pointed and knelt down, squinting to get a closer look. She reached her hand down and grasped at something nearly invisible.

Walking over to Kouga she paused, with her hand still clutching something, holding it right in front of his face. He scrunched up his eyes, straining to see what she did.

"What is it?" he asked as the sun continued to bleed in through the windows. And then he saw it. Rin hesitated.

"It's a hair." Kikyo walked over, looking once and calmly taking it out of her hands. "I…It's so long, Kikyo," Rin stuttered. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"He was most likely wearing a wig."

Kouga frowned. "Kikyo!" he started. "The hair on his head was as real as mine and yours!"

Rin sighed as their fighting stared up again. She took the hair and put it in a zip lock bag, just in case they needed it later. After all, this was their only clue at the moment.

"Kagome," she whispered to the window, ignoring her arguing comrades. "Stay safe until we find you..."

Kagome woke up to find herself once again in his bed, the crimson colored sheets wrapped around her legs as if she had kicked them off in her sleep. She looked warily around the room, sweeping it with her eyes but she could find no trace of her captor. Suddenly the door clicked open and Kagome's eyes darted over to it. She instantly closed them and breathed deeply, pretending to be asleep. The carpet muffled the intruder's footsteps, but she felt when the person sat down on the bed, their hands fingering the sheets.

"I know you're awake," a cold voice said, thick with some unexpected emotion. Kagome's eyes shot open at the sound of the woman's voice, her slight accent one Kagome didn't recognize. She looked up into scarlet eyes, filled with hatred for this person she hadn't even met. Kagome flinched.

Giselle scoffed. She stood walking closer to Kagome's head, crouching down so they were level. "Inuyasha speaks to highly of you." Giselle said taking in her plain features. "I thought that you would have been more... well... beautiful." She stood, fluffing her hair and straightening her dress. "But I can see that my own beauty surpasses yours. So I have nothing to worry about." Kagome frowned. "I was against him bringing you here." She said pausing to twitch her ear at a noise that Kagome couldn't hear. "But if he wants a human to play with, fine." She began walking towards the door once more, not even turning to look back at Kagome's shocked and enraged face. "After all, he'll come to me when he's ready for a real woman."

Kagome growled softly, before getting out of the bed and glaring at the door, before walking over to the window.

"That bitch," she mumbled, staring out of the glass where a forest could be seen some way's away. "I wonder who she was..." Kagome thought back to her words, before remembering that she had said a name. "Inu... yasha?" She whispered, trying to remember if that was right. Her whole body froze as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, a head burying itself in her neck. She could feel someone's jaw slip past hers and hot breath on her cheek.

"So you know my name now?" His voice purred, smooth as silk making her shudder as it reverberated off of her collarbone. For a moment she couldn't move, and it was ... warm. And then she realized who he was and _what _he was and she pushed him away, taking a few steps back.

"S-Stop that." She stuttered, rubbing her arms that were suddenly cold. He chuckled at her, and she glared. "What's the matter with you?" She mumbled, taking a few more steps away from him.

"I enjoy making you angry. It makes your scent all the more pleasurable."

She glared at his smirking face. Her stomach growled uneasily. One of his ears twitched, and his face lit up, as if he had just remembered something.

"Ah yes," he started. "You must be hungry." He turned towards the door walking to it and then turning his head around to face her. "Are you coming?"

She could have gasped out of shock.

"You mean ... I can ... leave this room?"

Inuyasha tilted his head from side to side, sighing softly,"With supervision." She walked towards him cautiously, stopping when he turning his nose turned upwards slightly, sniffing.

"Ah! I see you've met Giselle."

Kagome scowled. "You mean that red-haired girl who thinks she's better than everyone else?" She crossed her arms before her brain registered whom she was talking to. Relief flooded her when she heard him laughing. Not chuckling for once, actually laughing, and at that red-haired woman's expense too.

"Yes, that'll be her."

As Inuyasha led Kagome through the long hallways she couldn't help but stare. Elaborate carvings etched into every archway, beautiful symbols on the doors, the carpets fantastically embroidered. Inuyasha watched as she took it all in, her mouth agape. He smiled for a moment, before facing forwards again.

"We do have a few human servants so there is mortal food in the kitchen... however I am unsure of what your kind eats."

Kagome looked at him curiously. He was standing a good distance apart, but close enough to still pose as a threat if she tried to run. It's a good thing that she was smart enough not to. The few people that passed her in the hallways glared at her, keeping their eyes away from Inuyasha's.

"Um... we eat... pizza..." Kagome said, as if she was unsure whether he wanted to know or not. He nodded vaguely, as if he wasn't quite listening, before he took a sharp right, his long strides difficult to keep up with. Kagome stumbled as she tried. Soon he stepped through a large doorway, leading to a humongous room. There was a crystalline chandelier hanging from the ceiling, over a long dining table with a seemingly infinite number of chairs.

While she was still gaping at the sight he pulled her along through another door, which held a kitchen with a giant stove, and numerous pristine counters. Microwaves and ovens all over, so many different tools held in one place. More than three refrigerators and cabinets lined the walls, all filled with different spices and liquids. He leaned against one of the counters, watching her as she took it all in.

"When you have proven that you can be trusted than I'll have one of the servants escort you. And maybe if you're good I'll allow you to come by yourself."

Kagome ignored the fact that she was being treated like a child. She was starving, and this man was giving her food. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

She mentally slapped herself. 'No Kagome,' she chided. 'He's a kidnapper, a vampire and an all around bad person. With messed up morals too.' However, that didn't seem to stop her from opening one of the refrigerators, grabbing a plate, and eating her fill.

Giselle frowned as she watched Inuyasha escort that girl back to his room, his mischievous glance somehow finding her eyes in the darkness. She scowled as she thought, "And just when things were beginning to look up."

Just the other day, they had sat in front of the large Victorian fireplace, drinking crimson liquid from wine glasses, smiling and talking to each other. He hadn't acted like he despised her. Her frown grew deeper. She wasn't sure why he felt that way towards her. Maybe it was because if he did like her, that would be meeting his parent requirements, giving in to his heritage. Inuyasha never liked conformity. She walked to her room, closing the door gently and sliding her dress off to replace it with a satin nightgown, before sitting down on her bed.

She had to marry him. It was her parent's wish. They were to marry, and unite the two clans that would mean peace for their race. Peace between those who chose to live among humans, and the last of them who still followed the old heritage.

Like Sesshomaru's people… the traditionalists.

There was controversy about what would happen, now that Inuyasha was going to be taking over. But she really didn't care. Because no matter what, all she had to do was simply stay by his side.

Eventually he would notice her, and eventually he _had_ to return her feelings. It was only a matter of time.

...Right?

Kagome vaguely remembered being walked back to his room. After that all she could dredge up from her memory was good food, and intense amber eyes. She woke up again, in the same bed and sighed. She looked around to discover that this time she was not alone, seeing as Inuyasha was sitting in the window sill, on the small ledge that was just big enough to fit in. He seemed to be asleep, his eye closed as moonlight washed over his still form.

She looked out the window and frowned. It was still night. She shifted slightly, and Inuyasha's ear twitched almost unnoticeably. His eyes slowly pulled themselves open, and then he turned to look at her.

"So you're awake."

Kagome inhaled sharply, not expecting the voice that pierced through the darkness.

"Um... yeah," she replied. The last couple of days all seemed so surreal to her. Being _kidnapped_… by a vampire no less… hmm…

Life comes at you fast.

She almost giggled at the familiar slogan… finally something familiar. She turned towards Inuyasha again, feeling a new strength. If he was going to harm her, wouldn't he have done it already?

"I want..." she asked softly, before starting again, louder this time, "I want to know what you're going to do with me."

He smirked at her in vague amusement, before getting up from the window and moving towards her. She couldn't see exactly where, however, because of the dark, the suffocating darkness that seemed to surround her. Shouldn't there be more light coming from the window? She almost screamed when she felt the weight on the bed shifting and turning, and finally it was still.

"I…Inu...yasha?" She whispered quietly into the darkness. She shuddered involuntarily when she heard his voice that was suddenly so close.

"This is much more comfortable."

Her shaking stopped, and she took in a deep breath. "You s…scared me," she whispered breathily. He laughed.

"Well you knew I was here, didn't you?"

She scowled.

"Well... yeah... but... oh shut up." At her lack to retort he laughed again, before turning silent. "Inuyasha?" she asked once more.

"What is it?"

It didn't sound like a question.

"I want to know what you want from me?" she asked again, her voice sounding braver than she felt. She heard him sigh, though it wasn't annoyed nor pleased... maybe bored?

She felt him roll over, the covers rustling underneath his body. It was quiet for a moment, before she felt his long finger traced a path down her jaw, smoothly running down her neck and stopping at her collarbone. He lay is hand over that space, splaying his fingers about it as if he enjoyed touching her. She could feel his nose that was suddenly very close, sniffing at her neck inhaling deeply.

"I want your blood," he whispered, into her ear softly. She attempted to push him away without succeeding.

"B…But why? I mean ... what's so special about me?"

He came even closer, his hand moving up to gently stroke her neck, before reaching two fingers up and tracing them over her cheek. It made her shiver slightly.

"You have a very enticing scent. I almost can't stand it..." The last part was murmured and all of a sudden she felt lips at her neck moving, as if he was trying to restrain himself. She bit her lip subconsciously and moved her head away slightly. His lip pulled back in a snarl, and just as abruptly as he came was gone, back at the windowsill once more.

"You should sleep," he muttered, refusing to meet her gaze. She touched her neck unconsciously attempting to remove the feeling of his hands on her flesh. She scrunched up her nose, turning over so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"You're a very touchy-feely person, aren't you?" she asked as she yawned softly and her eyes closed. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was his soft chuckle, thrown into the darkness.

She would be freed from this monster.

Eventually…


	6. Scroll Three: Page Four

Page Four

**Page Four**

Kouga sighed, leaning back in the chair and placing both of his hands over his eyes.

"This is hopeless," he sighed dejectedly. "We've been fighting all day, and all morning, and we still have no idea where Kagome is."

Kikyo sniffed, eyeing him sharply. "It's your fault," she replied dryly as Rin and Kouga both sighed in turn.

"Alright, Kikyo," he stared. "Lets say that he _was_ human, which he wasn't," Kouga added as an afterthought, causing Kikyo to glare at him. "Where do you suppose they went?" Kikyo looked thoughtful for a moment, before going back to her normal stoic expression.

"Oh! I know!" Rin cried suddenly, jumping out of her seat. "He probably took her to his house!" The other two stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah, right," Kouga said sarcastically. "Why would he do that? That's the first place people would look."

Rin pouted, "It was just a suggestion..."

-

Kagome wandered through the house, alone this time, servants who passed her glaring at her coldly. She took no notice. After all, Inuyasha had promised that none of the servants would lay a finger on her, though she trusted Inuyasha just about as far as she could throw him, and she was free to explore the castle by herself. Needless to say she was thrilled to get out of that room.

Her eyes darted around and lingered on all of the beautiful things in the castle.

"Wow..." She whispered under her breath. "I wonder who his decorator was." She walked until she came to an empty hallway, and suddenly became very nervous. Goosebumps crawled up her arms as she became aware of a pair of eyes watching her. Kagome whipped around, and saw standing behind her that red headed woman who had pissed her off.

"Oh," she muttered, "You again."

Giselle sniffed. "I would not be so hasty to mark me off as someone who's not a threat," she snarled as she took a step towards Kagome, who refused to show any signs of fear. Giselle advanced further.

"You know, for a human," Giselle said smoothly, sneering at Kagome. "You sure act confident."

Kagome scoffed. "Oh, it's not an act," she growled, doing her best to look threatening. Giselle came closer and closer, until Kagome could feel the swish of her dress against her ankles. Giselle growled, taking one of her claws and scraping at Kagome's throat.

"You don't seem to understand that I could kill you if I wanted."

Kagome pushed her hand away, finally taking a step back.

"Y…you wouldn't dare," she bit out though her voice quavered slightly. "You wouldn't do anything that would make your master _angry_."

Giselle howled furiously, backing the raven-haired girl into the wall and baring her fangs. Kagome hadn't even seen her move.

"Inuyasha's not my _master,_" she hissed as her claws came to Kagome's throat once more. "And if you value your _pathetic_ life you'll take that _back._"

Kagome's breathing quickened. Giselle could hear her heart racing and she smirked. "I knew it," she commented, leaning closer. "You're just like all the others… weak and utterly useless." Her claws dug deeper into Kagome's throat, as Kagome tugged at the vampire's her hand about her throat furiously.

"I'll be doing Inuyasha a favor by _killing you._"

And just before she could break the tender skin, Kagome saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite women," Inuyasha said smoothly, eyeing the situation. Giselle immediately stepped back, releasing Kagome from her hold. She glared into Inuyasha's amber eyes without fear. He returned the stare.

He circled her, parting his mouth slightly and letting the tip's of his fangs show.

"Giselle," he hissed. Giselle took one step backwards. Inuyasha took advantage of the moment, and in the next, he was standing directly in front of her, glaring down at her coldly. "Don't even think about touching what's mine."

Giselle growled. "How dare you!" she cried, raising her hand to slap his alabaster cheek. He caught it, holding her by the wrist and not letting go. Her breathing became quicker as he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"I mean it," he whispered dangerously. "If I ever see you touching that human again, you will no longer be welcome here."

He released her abruptly, grabbing Kagome by the wrist and dragging her after him. She followed, keeping his pace and glancing back to see the person who had almost killed her one more time, but Giselle was already gone.

-

"Th…thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said, still shaking slightly from her near death experience. She was glad to be back in his room, under his protection. He simply stared at her, before coming closer and placing both hands on her shoulders.

"Why are you trembling?"

Kagome looked up into his questioning amber orbs, before pushing him away lightly and holding her arms. She sat down on his bed quietly, not speaking for a moment. And then,

"She... that woman... she frightened me. I... I thought that she was going to..." She paused, holding her hand up to her neck. She looked up suddenly and his eyes were directly in front of hers. He held her face in his hand, cupping her cheek softly. His touch was unusually cold, but that was to be expected.

"Don't worry about her," he murmured. Her eyes grew wide, and she found herself leaning into his touch, despite the chill. "I'll keep you safe."

She nodded slowly and he walked back to his window, staring out at the ground, an unidentified emotion flickering across his face.

"I…Inuyasha?" She whispered, pausing when he turned to look at her.

"What is it?"

"... Thank you."

He smirked, before chuckling softly. "Thank you? Now isn't that an odd thing to say to your kidnapper?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, but... your nicer than other kidnappers!"

"So you've been kidnapped before?"

"No! I just meant... oh shut up."

He chuckled once more before staring into her chocolate-colored eyes. His gaze was kind, unlike other times when it was clouded by lust, for blood anyways, or anger.

"You're welcome Kagome."

-

Fox-girl: well... short chapter, but I like writing all the threats... yay for violence! Anyways, please review and tell me what you guy's think!

Vixen: Please review. Humor her. She's desperate.

Fox-girl: I am not desperate! ... okay... maybe just a little...


	7. Scroll Three: Page Five

reviewers for chapter four:

**Page five**

Foxgirl: thank you to the people who reviewed for the last chapter, your comments filled me with joy! I love you all:

Shichinintai's girl

SistersGrimm

MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild

midnight-heart

NaKeva Rapp Cullen

firevixen73

Taylor

latte macchiato

I deeply appreciate all your reviews. Please continue to leave more in the future! And now, without further ado, the long awaited-

Vixen: Long awaited? Please. There are like, a bajillion other stories on this site. I'm sure that they had _plenty _of other things to read.

Foxgirl: ... you made me sad. Here's the chapter.

-

It was no surprise to Kagome, waking up in those crimson-colored sheets once again. She simply sighed, rolling over onto her side.

It was a surprise, however, to see Inuyasha's chillingly perfect profile right beside her. She inhaled sharply, before covering her mouth. She tried to be quiet…she assumed he was asleep… as she adjusted herself so she could watch him properly. It was strange, she decided, that this man could kidnap her, separate her from her boyfriend and society entirely, and yet, she could harbor no hate for him. Nor fear, any longer. She sighed softly, her breath barely reaching his pale neck. His eyes opened lazily as he turned.

Kagome looked downward at her pillow, suddenly self-conscious seeing his flawless face so close, staring directly at her. "I…I'm sorry," she stuttered. "Did I wake you?" Inuyasha chuckled darkly at the question, before sitting up, crossing his legs and tucking a loose strand of hair behind his head.

"My kind _doesn't_ sleep."

Kagome looked at him, curiosity brewing behind her eyelids. "But... then why do you have a bed?" Inuyasha glanced back at her, as he was now facing his large window. The drapes were covering it, barely letting any of the cheery sunlight through. He grinned.

"It's... convenient, much more comfortable than a coffin, anyways."

It took Kagome a moment to realize that he was making a joke. "Oh!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha turned toward her once more, leaning in close to her face and closing his eyes. When he opened them they were much darker than their previous amber color… a dark crimson. He pulled back abruptly, facing the window once more. A deep frown graced his features as he sighed.

"I should be more careful around you," his voice had become huskier, and it almost frightened her.

"W…why?" she whispered. His face had not changed.

"I need to... restrain myself," he voice returned to normal once more. "Or the scent of your blood might become too much for me."

Kagome's hand unconsciously reached for her neck. But she couldn't help but be curious as she asked, "But... isn't that... why you brought me here?"

His amused smile reached her eyes, and she almost found herself indignant because of it. "What?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"I figured that I would let you get used to your new... accommodations before I did anything to make you uncomfortable."

Kagome wasn't sure how to react to that, she replied with slight sarcasm, "Well... how very kind of you." Inuyasha snorted.

"Kind?" he scoffed. "Everything I do, I do for my benefit." Her eyes narrowed very slightly.

"Oh! I see," she replied, sighing. She should have expected something like this. Inuyasha chuckled.

"You are an amusing human." he commented, still not facing her. Kagome 'humphed.'

"I have a name, you know."

He quirked an eyebrow, as he replied, "No, I don't. You never informed me of it." Kagome looked startled.

"I… I didn't?"

Inuyasha shook his head nonchalantly, finally standing. "Oh," she said. "Well, it's Kagome." Inuyasha's head turned towards her, and he smiled lazily.

"Ka...gome," he said, testing the name on his tongue. "Interesting."

Kagome, sat back on her heals, staring at his head warily. "What? What's wrong with it?" Inuyasha simply continued smiling.

"Nothing… Nothing's wrong with it at all. I like it."

Somehow, a blush climbed up her neck to her cheeks.

-

"Then what do you propose we DO!" Kouga shouted at Kikyo. She glared back in all her fury, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Well, we have his DNA," she pointed out, her voice quavering from her attempts to not shout. "We should take it to the police." Kouga groaned in frustration as Rin sighed, sitting on the couch and attempting to stay out of the arguing pair way.

"HE'S NOT HUMAN KIKYO!!" Kouga's voice was raising now, his temper reaching its peak. He shouted at her with his nostrils flared, "THE POLICE WON'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING!!" He pounded his fist on the side table. "THAT MONSTER HAS MY GIRLFRIEND AND WE'RE JUST SITTING HERE DOING NOTHING!"

Kikyo's glare hardened as she walked to Kouga, standing in front of him. She had to look up to meet his gaze. "And how do you think I feel," she demanded icily. Kouga opened his mouth to shout once more.

"Well your sure not doing anything about it!"

Kikyo slapped him. "THIS MAN HAS MY _SISTER_!!" she screamed. Her voice cracked as she hiccupped, revealing that she was not as composed as she appeared. "My sister..." Kikyo cut off and sank onto the couch, burying her face in her hands. "Kagome..."

Kouga's glare softened. Rin blanched.

"Oh Kikyo," she whispered, putting her arms around the upset woman. "We'll find her."

Kikyo looked up, black eyeliner streaming down her face in ebony colored rivulets. "How?"

"We'll look for her ourselves," Kouga told them, stony faced. Rin's worried gaze met his.

"But, Kouga, shouldn't we leave matters like this to the police?"

Kouga snarled, "The police wouldn't listen!" He turned staring out the window. "We have to do it ourselves." Kikyo and Rin remained quiet as he continued. "Once we find where he's keeping her, then we'll call the police. They can handle things from there." Kikyo stood, wiping her face off with a tissue from her purse.

"Where... do you propose we start?"

Kouga stared out the glass pane, his eyes traveling down the street until it curved, leaving only thick trees and undergrowth that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Kouga suddenly smiled, turning towards the two.

"We'll go through the forest."

-

Kagome frowned, running her finger across the feather patterned wallpaper carefully. "Whose room is this?" she asked, staring at the large bed and desk occupying the room.

"Was," Inuyasha corrected. "Was this…" Kagome stared. Inuyasha hadn't taken a step into the room. He stood in the doorway just looking inside. Kagome's eyes met his. "This room belonged to a woman." He looked down briefly. "Her name was Kagura." Kagome came back to stand next to him, listening to his story.

"She was human, like you."

Kagome looked at him curiously. "Another human? Did you bring her here?"

Inuyasha chuckled, staring into her eyes. "No. No, my brother did."

"Brother?"

Inuyasha's face grew dark, as he replied, "Yes, my brother… _Half_ brother… Sesshomaru." Inuyasha turned away from the room, and the memories that it held. "Why am I telling you this?" he muttered, more to himself than her. "Come on let's continue the tour." Kagome stopped him, putting a hand on his arm.

"I…I want to hear the story."

Inuyasha looked at her. For a moment it seemed that he would deny her wish until he took a step back and walked into the room, leaning against one of the walls.

"Fine," he muttered. He crossed his arms and propped a foot up behind him. "Sesshomaru... never liked me… or Giselle, really." He saw one of her delicate eyebrows raise slightly. "Giselle is the red haired vampire," he explained. She nodded. "I never really liked him either."

Inuyasha smirked, "Actually, I was pretty happy when he died." He chuckled. Kagome looked at him with horror. "Anyways, Kagura was a girl whose scent enticed him, just like you do to me." Inuyasha cast his eyes downward. "He brought her to the castle, and they fell in love." Inuyasha snorted softly. "Love..." he whispered. "What a useless emotion." Kagome frowned.

"Love's not useless," she insisted. He glanced at her briefly.

"Love is what killed my brother."

Kagome blanched as she asked, "W-What?"

"He loved her. So much, that he didn't want to cause her any pain. He didn't want her to forfeit her soul. So he didn't turn her. He didn't want her to become a monster, like him."

Inuyasha sniffed. "Years and years passed. They were happy together, for a time, I suppose. But then, after a while, Kagura grew old. She _was_ human, after all."

Kagome face grew worried.

"And then she died. Of old age apparently. Sesshomaru was turning 300 that year." He added as an afterthought. "Sesshomaru couldn't…" he paused, changing his words slightly. "He _wouldn't_ take it. So he drank Kagura's blood one last time, on her deathbed."

Inuyasha sighed softly as she waited for him to continue. He eyed her softly. "Kagome..." he said. "There are only a few ways to kill a vampire." She looked at him peculiarly. "If a stake is driven through their heart, someone like me would die instantly." Kagome nodded. "Another way is, if they drink the blood... of the _dead_."

She gasped softly. "He... he…" she gulped quietly, leaving the rest of her sentence unsaid. Inuyasha nodded.

"His broken heart drove him to the ultimate sacrifice." (Thank you, jaimed1968)

Her short, ragged breaths filled the air. "Oh Inuyasha..." she whispered. "I'm... I'm so sorry..."

He scoffed. "Don't be. I never liked my brother, remember?" he sighed. "I was all too happy to take over when he died." Inuyasha sighed, before narrowing his eyes at the floor dangerously. "So, as you see," he started, "Love is a completely useless emotion." His cold glare met her eyes, relenting slightly before turning away. "I only hope I never have the displeasure of experiencing it.

-

"Kouga..." Rin said, her voice shaking with fear. "I think we're lost." The small group of three glanced up, eyeing the thick canopy that covered up the sky. Trees were posted all around them, their trunks humongous and their leaves high above the three's heads. Not a single creature could be heard. There were no birds chirping, no squirrels scampering around. Everything was silent. And Rin was terribly frightened. Kouga scoffed.

"We're not lost," he replied. "We've been walking north the whole time." Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, except the left we took back there when the trail was blocked by trees. And then the numerous times we changed direction because Rin thought that that path would be 'to dangerous," she muttered. Rin pouted, glaring in her general direction. Kouga faltered.

"Alright, maybe we are a bit… lost..." he sighed, hating to admit that he was wrong. Kikyo groaned.

"We _are_ lost."

A sudden rustle in the underbrush caught Rin's attention. "Kouga..." she whispered, edging closer to him, fearing the rustling sound. He ignored her.

"Oh Kikyo you're so pessimistic! At least we're making some progress!" he shouted. Kikyo frowned.

"Pessimistic? I'm just stating the facts."

Rin tugged at Kouga's sleeve gently. "Uh... Kouga..."

The rustle grew louder, and now Rin heard a low growl coming from directly in front of her.

"Oh just shut up Kikyo."

Rin's tugs grew urgent.

"KOUGA!!" she screamed just as a huge creature came bounding from the bushes.

It was beautiful, with a deadly aura surrounding it. It was surprisingly large for a wolf, and yet it still maintained the long muzzle and lanky legs. Its fur was ivory-colored, with a slight orange tinge toward the tips of its ears. The wolf was baring its fangs menacingly, growling incessantly.

The three froze. And then Rin …having an overwhelming fear of wolves… screamed. The wolf, in response, raised its massive muzzle and howled, sending chills through each of their spines and raising the hairs on their arms. Its eyes were green, too intelligent to be an animal. Kikyo took a step back slightly. Eyes caught her movement and the wolf began growling again.

"Don't move," Kouga whispered.

Suddenly, it stopped, continuing its relentless glaring, however, and a slight glow appeared, encasing it in light. And the three watched as its features slowly turned human.

The wolf creature's muzzle shrank, the fur receding slowly revealing a human nose and mouth. The fur covering its body shrank back slowly, leaving only milky white skin. The ears moved from the top of its head to the side, the only sign of them being any different from human being there pointed tips. A full head of bright orange hair grew and fell, hanging shaggily down past the creature's shoulders. Slowly the new being stood, hunching its shoulders slightly. Wild bangs barely reaching olive green eyes.

The girl's stance was proud. She looked alert, ready to attack. The only thing covering her was a short… way too short… soft gray fur, skirt like thing wrapped around her waist. Her chest was wrapped with bandages and covered with a black chest plate leaving her smooth, flat abdomen completely uncovered. White leg warmers snaked up her shins leaving her feet bare.

"Who dares trespass through this forest?" she growled. This time, Rin didn't waste her time screaming.

Instead, she fainted.

-

Foxgirl: Yay! Werewolf! Anyways, I just had to put them in there. Tell me what you think!

Vixen: review please


	8. Scroll Three: Page Six

Foxgirl: thank you to all the people who left reviews for the last chapter:

Foxgirl: thank you to all the people who left reviews for the last chapter:

Shichinintai's girl

SistersGrimm

midnight-heart

MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild

Spam Hearts Jasper

Your reviews fill me with joy and completely make my day. Please continue to grace me with their presence!

**Page six**

When Rin woke she was in a small cave. The dirt was cold and hard packed. The cave's opening was being guarded by two tall women in clothes similar to that of the orange haired werewolf. Rin gasped in surprise.

"Ah, I see the human has finally opening her eyes," a cold voice said. She looked over at the guards. One was openly glaring at her with strong hatred in her eyes. "Syaoran told us to bring you three to him when you woke." Rin's eyes darted to both sides of her form, and she saw Kikyo and Kouga in a state similar to hers. Kikyo was trembling, her chocolate orbs frantically searching every inch of their prison for something that would help them. Kouga looked strangely calm, though his eyes gave his act away.

"Ayame!" one of the guards called. The girl with the orange hair came up to them. They spoke incoherently for a while, before Ayame beckoned them with one of her hands. They were tipped with five sharp claws.

"Come, humans," she commanded. Not a single one of them moved. Ayame glared harshly. "Are your ears not working?" she yelled. "Come! Before I _make_ you."

Rin stood then, Kikyo following soon after. Kouga simply sat there defiantly. They shot him a pleading look, and he grudgingly stood, keeping his head high. As they followed the girl out of the cave, they noticed a furry white tail hanging proudly off of her tailbone. Kouga was looking on either side of him, seeing if there were any means to escape.

It was like a small village, almost. Creatures exactly like Ayame were walking around, doing their normal business. A few stopped to glare at the humans menacingly. Ayame noticed Kouga's darting eyes out of the corners of hers. She nudged him gently.

"Don't," she whispered under her breath. He turned to stare at her, but she kept walking as if she hadn't said anything. "They'll catch you if you try to run." Soon they came to a larger cave, completely dark inside. Ayame stepped in, dragging Rin along with her with a hand on her fragile wrist.

As they went deeper a faint light appeared, until they were standing in front of two candles. They sat delicately on either side of a man sitting cross-legged on the ground. His eyes opened to identify the trespassers, his nose twitching slightly. Ayame brushed a hand gently across the back of her neck, slightly moving her hair to one side as she bowed.

"Are these the intruders, Ayame?" his voice was harsh, commanding. Ayame nodded her head quickly, pushing them forward.

"I found them wandering in the northern woods, when I was hunting, Syaoran." she told him, placing a hand on her hip.

"What is your business in our woods?" The man snarled, standing now. Rin's breathing grew quicker.

"We were... looking for the man who kidnapped our friend," Kouga said slowly, faltering as he looked into Syaoran's black eyes. Syaoran's gaze did not weaken.

"Who is this man?"

Kouga looked down quickly, unsure of how to respond. "Well, we don't know him... but he had silver hair... and red eyes."

Syaoran enraged howl made the three humans cover their ears in shock. They could hear the werewolves from outside joining in as well, and Ayame eagerly added her own too. When it quieted Syaoran's hands were fisted together, his eyes glaring at the ground harshly.

"Sesshomaru."

-

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, pausing when the silver-haired man turned to look at her. "If... if bringing a human here ended up with your brother being killed... why would you...?"

Inuyasha laughed. Not a small chuckle, as he normally let out, but a full-blown laugh that made the hairs on Kagome's arms rise slightly.

"As if I'd be that stupid," he told her darkly. "Half of the reason why I brought you here was to prove that… like I'd fall in _love _with _you_."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Well!" she said, taking a step closer to his form. "That's good, considering I have no intention whatsoever to fall in love with you either!" She hmphed, backing away and sliding down the wall, feather-patterned wallpaper lifting up the back of her shirt slightly. She glared at nothing in particular in Kagura's room while Inuyasha simply continued to snicker at her outburst. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the wallpaper was aging, lifting off of the wall slightly. She reached one finger out, dragging it along the edge and pushing it back down softly. When she pulled her finger away she felt a sharp pain as the paper made a cut in the appendage.

"Ouch…" she whispered, bringing it to her face to observe the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the cut.

Kagome hadn't even seen Inuyasha move.

Suddenly his face was directly in front of hers, and he grabbed her hand. "W…What are you doing?" She squeaked.

His eyes were a deep crimson color. "Mmm..." he hummed, sniffing the length of the cut softly. "Kagome, you're... _bleeding_."

Her heart quickened her pace as she stared at the famished vampire in front of her. "Inuyasha?" She shuddered as his tongue slithered out from between his lips and he dragged it along her finger, lapping up the small drop of her blood. He stared into her eyes. They were laced with fear, and her whole body was trembling. He came closer to her, swinging one leg over hers and placing one hand on the other side of her head. His face inched closer to her neck agonizingly slow. Suddenly he stopped, his warm breath lingering on the side of her throat.

"I do hope you've had time to get comfortable in my home, _Kagome_," he purred seductively into her ear. She attempted to push him away without success. "Because… I suddenly find myself simply... _ravenous._"

She couldn't find the strength to scream as he lunged for her neck.

-

"Those vampires are always causing trouble for us," Syaoran snarled.

"V…Vampires?" Kikyo whispered. Syaoran glared at her.

"You humans obviously don't know," he sat down again, crossing his legs. Ayame copied the motion. "There are three clans of vampires; all of them are large in numbers. There are the 'traditionalists', as they call themselves, who take only the blood they need from humans. They rarely kill your kind, unfortunately."

Rin's heartbeat increased slightly.

"Those are Sesshomaru's people. They live far west of this forest," his gaze hardened. "They are our greatest enemies. The next clans' lands are east of this place, they like to call themselves 'vegetarians', as they don't drink human blood at all. They drink the blood of _animals_, because they don't want to _hurt _humans." He snorted, "That desire is foolish and idiotic." His tone lowered slightly. "The last are called the 'hollows'. They are ruthless killers, showing no mercy for _your kind_. They reside in the north." He motioned towards Kouga. "They simply _murder _for fun." Here he paused, glancing up at Kouga. "Would you like to know _why_ Sesshomaru's people are our enemies?"

The three humans weren't sure if they were supposed to respond.

"It is because they stole our land, and our castle," Syaoran snarled, clenching his jaw as if he were remembering some horrible memory. Kouga opened his mouth to say something. He had barely started a single word when Ayame discretely smacked the back of his head. He didn't try to speak after that. "If it weren't for him," he howled, "We would all be living like kings, instead of in the dirt in this forest." Syaoran paused, calming his breathing. He gently unclenched his fists and his gaze slowly softened.

"So if Sesshomaru has your friend than he is your enemy as well, correct?" Syaoran looked at Kouga, ignoring the two females he was with. Kouga, unsure of what to do, nodded slowly. Syaoran curled the corner of his lips up in some semblance of a smile. "Excellent." He gestured towards Ayame and she stood, asking him what he wanted from her.

"Set these three up with some accommodations," he told her. "They are going to help us infiltrate Sesshomaru's castle."

-

Kikyo sat against one of the walls of the cave, wondering how she had gotten into this mess.

Werewolves?

_Vampires?!_

It was simply too much. She placed one hand over her heart, while keeping one eye on Rin who was curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth on her heels slowly.

"I brought you all something to eat!" The cheerful voice brought them all out of their reverie. She was holding the bloody carcass of a deer in her hands. Kouga glared at Ayame, who smiled in return. None of them moved and she groaned in exasperation. "Oh come on!" Sshe said, rolling her eyes. "You act like your prisoners! Go out! Explore the village! _Eat something for goodness sakes!_"

Rin looked up in surprise. "If we're not prisoners than why are you keeping us in this cave?" Ayame chuckled.

"Silly!" she exclaimed, coming over and sitting, cross-legged in front of her. "The guards stationed here left long ago."

Kouga's glare at the orange-haired wolf didn't relent, and she caught it. "And what's _your_ problem?" she asked, crawling over to him on her hands and knees. Kouga discretely edged away from her.

"If we're not prisoners than why can't we leave this place?" he barked, her expression remaining unchanged. Ayame simply smiled toothily, her tail wagging gently behind her.

"Syaoran has need of you. If Sesshomaru kidnapped the human than certainly we can use you three to our advantage," she explained. She then sat back on her haunches, her knees open slightly. She raised her hands. "I promise –on my life," she added as an afterthought, "That after the invasion is over you will return home safely with your friend, okay?"

Kouga looked unsure for a moment, unwilling to trust this creature. "Alright," Kouga said. Ayame giggled.

"Alright then, let's seal the deal."

Kouga was unsure of what she meant, until he saw her face leaning closer to his. He blanched, but was unable to move. His face turned a blazing red color as Ayame gently pressed the side of her nose to his, and then repeated the motion with the other side.

Her lips were millimeters away.

And then she pulled back, the same smile on her face. Kouga's was still a bright crimson color. Ayame giggled, before standing.

"That was the equivalent of what you humans call a... handshake, I believe," she said, looking thoughtful. "It simply means that I won't break my promise."

Kouga nodded, but the blush refused to fade as Ayame left the cave, waving at all three of them and leaving the carcass behind. Rin glanced over at it, making a face.

"So... who's gonna eat that?"

-

After they had explained to the werewolves that they needed their meat to be cooked, Kouga, Rin and Kikyo had eaten a hearty meal. They were all tired, and the wolves had given them some blankets, even though they didn't use any their selves. There were ten or eleven in each of the two caves other than the one the humans were occupying, and they stayed huddled up together for warmth, like a pack of wolves. Rin was close to sleep, lying next to Kikyo barely able to keep her eyes open. Kikyo had finally gotten over the fact that she was _wrong_ for once, and had expressed her opinion to Kouga that she thought they were safe for the time being. The wolves didn't act hostile, except for the occasional glare every now and then. But Ayame was friendly enough, and no harm had come to them so far. Kouga hadn't responded.

He was just worried about _Kagome's_ safety.

-

Giselle glared openly at the door that kept her in her room. She was dressed in a black satin nightgown, and she held a smooth pillow to her chest. Her chillingly perfect face looked like a marble statue in the moonlight streaming through the window. She sneered at the door, raising her upper lip and baring her fangs.

How dare HE!

How _dare_ he threaten _her_! Threaten to force her to leave this house, and return to the northern lands.

She could _never_ go back. How could she? Explain to her father that she had failed. Tell him that the son of Lord Inutaisho and the brother of Lord Sesshomaru had rejected her. Her brother would laugh. Her father would declare war.

After all, that's what the alliance had been made to prevent.

Giselle ran her fingers through her hair, gently combing out the tangles –what little there were- of them. What would she do? Now that girl was here, and while she was _certain_ she was no competition for Inuyasha's affections, she certainly had captured his attention. She could understand though. The scent of her blood was almost too much for Giselle herself to handle.

And now what was she to do?

If she so much as went near the girl, no doubt Inuyasha would know. There would be no way to catch her alone. She sighed, hugging the pillow closer to her chest.

"What a bother..."

-

Kouga watched the muscles in Ayame's shoulders move as she gracefully lowered them to the ground, her lower half following soon after.

Syaoran had told them that it was already enough, feeding a pack of twenty-three growing wolves; they didn't need three more mouths to feed. And so Ayame had volunteered to teach them how to hunt. Kikyo had vehemently protested, but Ayame had insisted, saying that no male would _ever_ want to be her mate if she couldn't even fend for herself.

Currently she had told them to wait in the bushes, while she stalked predatorily towards an unsuspecting bunny rabbit about twenty feet away. They were being extremely quiet.

And then Ayame ran for it, leaping high into the air heading straight for its furry little body.

And in the split second that it turned its head, Ayame was transforming. Fur grew out of her face and her ears traveled upward collecting platinum colored strands of hair as they went. The tips remained orange. Her hands and feet slowly morphed into paws with deadly claws on the ends. Her entire body grew larger, the bandages around her chest unraveling slightly, the chest plate almost getting lost in the sea of fur that now grew on her.

And before the poor thing could run for it, its head was soundly in her jaws.

A slight crunching sound could be heard before the wolf Ayame dropped it to the ground, blood oozing from its wound.

Rin cried out, "Y…You killed it!" The wolf cocked its head to the side curiously, before the fur rapidly began disappearing from Ayame's skin. Her skirt was disheveled and the bandages were hanging dangerously low. The chest plate was loose as well. She held the same curious expression in her green eyes.

"Well, yeah." She said. "How else were we supposed to eat it?"

When Rin almost fainted again, Kikyo suggested that she take her back to camp. Most likely she wanted to leave for her own means as well, leaving Kouga and Ayame alone in the woods. Not that they were far from the camp, maybe a fifty-yard walk. Ayame looked around her ears twitching softly. She tilted her nose up into the air and then frowned.

"Hm," she said. "There's no game in the immediate area, but if we went farther in, I bet…"

"Maybe we should head back as well." Kouga said, cutting her off. She pouted.

"B…But, you guy's didn't learn anything!" she protested, standing and causing her chest coverings to sink ominously lower. "And all I caught was that rabbit!" Kouga sighed, focusing on keeping his eyes level with hers.

"Ayame, _please _fix your..." he paused, unsure of what to call it. "Outfit."

She looked down, before smiling sheepishly. She redid the bandages while Kouga turned away to allow her to retain her modesty. He turned when she called his name.

"Hey, could you redo this for me?" She said, pointing to the chest plate. Kouga sighed, before nodding and walking over to where she was. She stood for his benefit, turning around. He hastily grabbed the fastenings, his fingers lightly brushing over her skin as a result. When he was finished she turned, a light blush dusting her face.

"Alright," she said, gulping slightly. "Let's head back."

..--..--..--..--..--..--..

_end of Scroll Three_

_..--..--..--..--..--..--.._

-

Foxgirl: Yay! I like this chapter, although it's rather short.

Vixen: review please.


	9. Scroll Four: Page One

page seven

**Page Seven**

**foxgirl: Thank you for your reviews, and here's the chapter.**

**-**

Kagome was terrified… terrified of the excruciating pain that was sure to follow. But it seemed her mouth simply wouldn't work as Inuyasha's sharp teeth lunged for her and buried them deep in her neck. She couldn't move. His position made sure of that, he was practically straddling her lap with one arm around her waist tightly. Not to mention they were still on the floor.

 But even if she could move she wouldn't have.

It was a different feeling entirely than what she had been expecting. So different, in fact, that she inhaled sharply as she shuddered. There was this... uncontrollable _warmth_ inside of her whereas everyplace his skin touched hers was cold. It made her lean even closer to the vampire. Suddenly she felt weak, extremely weak. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, but she knew that whatever it was she desperately wanted to be _closer _to Inuyasha. The feeling inside of her continued to grow until she was squirming against his touch, running her hands over his hair, and shoulders, pulling him closer. Her eyes slid shut and she whimpered.

She wanted, no, she _needed _contact with his flesh. And he seemed happy to comply.

And this feeling briefly intensified as he slid his fangs out of the two neat puncture marks he had made. The feeling made her hands roam even more wildly, over his perfect face and through his silver hair, and she became consciously aware of the way they were positioned. Small gasping sounds escaped her mouth.

And just as it came it was gone. Completely and entirely, making her feel oddly empty, and then filled in a single moment. Her breathing was rushed and shaky, and she stared into his eyes curiously for some sort of answer to all the questions running through her head. But she found none, and her eyes traitorously strayed to his red-stained lips. He licked them gently and she involuntarily shuddered. She brought her hand up to her neck. It was a bloody mess, she decided. She was shaking –in fear she supposed – but when she tried to move he wouldn't let her, continuing to pin her down.

He smiled lazily, bringing his head back to her throat. At first she thought that he meant to bite her again, but when she felt the strange, hot warmth on her neck she knew better. His tongue ran over her skin, lapping up the blood that remained. His arm was still wrapped around her waist, and it pulled her closer to his form, if only to drink in her taste more efficiently. The cold skin of his forearm pressed against her lower back, and she didn't know how to react.

First of all, biting her was one thing. But now he was licking at her neck and nibbling at her throat, and this brought on a different reaction entirely when she thought about it.

And she was surprised to find she enjoyed it.

That was what truly scared her.

She was only vaguely aware as he let her go, standing up and removing his body from hers. Kagome suddenly found her self very tired. So she allowed Inuyasha to pick her up and carry her all the way to his room, setting her on the bed and pulling the covers over her affectionately.

"Sleep now, my pet," he whispered, leaning over and brushing a kiss over the side of her throat.

She was _very_ aware of how that made her feel, as if her trembling flesh wasn't enough of a clue.

And scared didn't even begin to define what she felt.

-

Kouga sighed.

A day…

They had been sitting in the werewolves camp for _a whole day_. It didn't sound long but it felt like a lifetime, away from civilization. He asked them –politely – when they would be able to leave, but they simply told him that they had to make preparations to invade Sesshomaru's castle. They were made to understand that this would take a while, days or weeks, as they said. But Kouga simply couldn't have that.

He just _had _to see Kagome. He _had_ to know that she was safe from harm. Even though they had assured them that this Sesshomaru character wouldn't hurt her, he had to find out for himself.

But how would he do that when he couldn't get out of the camp? He sighed. There had to be some way to escape, and make it to the castle safely. Suddenly he looked up when a bright orange blob of hair came towards him in the distance.

"Perfect," he thought with a smirk on his lips.

He could befriend Ayame, and then convince _her_ to take him to the castle. It wouldn't be too hard, he noted. She already seemed to have some strange attachment to him. Ayame, he learned, was quick to trust others, unlike the other wolves in her pack, and she'd already expressed repeatedly how upset she would be when they left. So he put on his brightest smile as Ayame came bounding into the cave, cooked food in hand.

"Hello!" she said, giving the meat to Rin. Rin eyed the lump of food suspiciously.

"What is it?" Rin asked. Ayame smiled.

"I honestly don't think you want to know."

Rin paled. Ayame sat down in front of the three, cross legged as usual.

"So," she said casually, watching as Kikyo cautiously poked at the meat. "How are you all enjoying your stay?"

Kouga took careful notice that Ayame's eyes were constantly glancing at him.

Perfect.

-

When Kagome opened her eyes she knew exactly where she was. She knew, for a fact why her neck was aching slightly, so when she put her hand to it she shouldn't have been surprised to feetl two neat little holes there.

 But she was. She shut her eyes tightly. This whole situation, it was clear to her now. The danger she was in, the man she was with. Kagome rolled over, noticing Inuyasha standing by the windowsill, looking out as he usually was. For once, her form shrank back in fear and she shuddered, her heart rate increasing rapidly.

What if he had killed her?

Suddenly his head turned to her and she squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to block out the image. She faintly heard the sound of cloth swishing together before the bed shifted beside her. She whimpered faintly as a cold hand came to brush a stray pieced of hair behind her ear.

"Why are you trembling?"

Kagome faintly remembered him asking this of her another time, after he had saved her from Giselle. She shrank further into the sheets, bringing her hands up to wrap them around her neck slowly. His dry chuckle reached her ears and she opened her eyes quickly to glance at him. He pried her hands away from her throat, laying down on the bed beside her.

"Are you worried that I will bite you again?"

His comment made the edges of the holes in her neck sting slightly. She averted her eyes from his, only to feel a cold grip bringing her face up to his. She began trembling lightly once more. The corner of his lip curled up slightly.

"N-No..." she stuttered. Inuyasha sat up, bringing Kagome with him. He leaned back against the headboard, drawing the shaking girl into his arms. Her back went completely stiff against his hard chest.

"Now, that won't do," he whispered into her ear, her trembling increasing almost unnoticeably. Kagome pulled away from him, turning her head so she could see him.

"W-What are you talking about?"

He brought her closer, turning her so she was facing him this time. He laid her head against his shoulder and gently stroked her hair, his other hand held securely around her waist.

"I can't have you afraid of me, now can I?"

Kagome shuddered, attempting to pull back. His grip was like iron, and she found that she could barely move at all.

"Please let me go..." she whispered, struggling against his hold.

"Ah, but I'm afraid I can't do that," he said, his voice taking on a slightly husky tone. Her breathing slightly increased the marks on her neck stinging slightly. She whimpered. "I just want you to trust me, Kagome," Inuyasha told her, moving the hand on her head to the side of her face. She leaned into his cold touch. His eyes flickered to the holes on her neck and he chuckled once more. "Oh, I forgot," he whispered, more to himself then her. He slid down, leaning his head to her throat and she froze.

"N-No!" she half screeched. He didn't listen to her; instead once again she felt hot, wet warmth on her neck and her gasped in surprise. "W-What are you doing?"

Inuyasha paused for a second, bringing his head back and looking into her eyes.

"The marks are paining you, yes?"

Kagome only had time to nod once before Inuyasha returned to his ministrations. He finished by lazily dragging his tongue over the length of her throat and she gulped softly before he pulled his head back. She put one hand to her neck and was surprised to find the holes were gone, leaving only skin. She stared at him curiously.

"What did you do?"

He smirked, bringing her even closer –if that was possible – to his body.

"Mm. But that's the magic of vampires, is it not?"

Kagome knew that she should feel extremely uncomfortable, that it should be awkward laying this close to Inuyasha, pressed against him like a lover. But she couldn't help but feel even the tiniest bit comfortable, his arms around her and his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Have I done anything to hurt you, Kagome, since your stay here?"

She shook her head no, feeling the silky strands of his hair brush against her cheek.

"Then what reason don't you have to trust me?"

"He was right," she told herself. She had no reason to not trust him, except for the fact that whenever she bled he went ballistic, but she found that hard to think about when he was so close, his hot breath on her throat contrasting sharply with the coldness of his forearm against her lower back where her shirt had risen up slightly.

As she unconsciously nuzzled her head into his chest, pressing her self closer to him, it was so easy to push the warning thoughts away, so easy to pretend she didn't realize the butterflies fluttering through her stomach were wrong, and that Kouga's face wasn't racing through her mind.

-

Kouga spent the whole day with Ayame, and, surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as he assumed it would be. Her endless chatter was oddly filling, and her laugh was contagious, which was oddly helpful to his depressed state.

When the dark fell and Ayame told him she had to go hunt for the pack, he volunteered to help her.

It was actually... _fun._

But he was careful not to distract his mind from what was important… Kagome.

He couldn't tell Rin or Kikyo, they would most likely try to convince him to not go through with it. And he couldn't have that. So when they went to sleep that night, and Kikyo commented that, "he was spending an awful time with Ayame," he had simply responded with a sheepish smiled, not quite sure how to respond. But he did know one thing.

He had to get to Kagome before Ayame started to get to him.

-

foxgirl: Oohh! Looks like Kouga's beginning a little crush... and it looks like Kagome's started to have second thoughts about her feelings for our favorite hanyou/ vampire/ sexy beast! Anyways, sorry about the short chapter.

vixen: Review please.


	10. Scroll Four: Page Two

Page Two

**Page Two**

foxgirl: thank you loyal reviewers! and yes, I have red twilight, and new moon, and I'm working on eclipse. I've ordered breaking dawn from the library. I'm obsessed!

It was the third morning that she had stayed in his manor. When she woke she found herself comfortably nestled in Inuyasha's arms. They were in the same position they were in last night, which meant that she had fallen asleep shortly after their conversation. One of his arms was around her waist, the other one gently stroking her hair. Her form was sitting in between his long legs, her hands splayed out against his chest. She looked up at his pale face unblinkingly. His eyes were closed, but she knew that he wasn't asleep. He _couldn't _sleep. She also knew that when she ran one of her hands over his cold cheek, he would be able to feel it.

She was also aware that she didn't care.

Her hand trailed down his cheek, and over his throat, stopping when it came to the neckline of his shirt. She thought she felt him tremble slightly. His eyes opened lazily, looking down into hers.

"Good morning," he told her, leaning his head against the headboard. She noticed that the blinds were closed again and unconsciously wondered when he moved.

"Morning," she whispered. She laid her head back on his chest, not quite wanting to move yet.

Inuyasha had no objections.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality were only a couple of moments. Then Inuyasha raised his head and his ears twitched slightly before he rolled his eyes, unconsciously tightening his grip on Kagome. She shifted upwards slightly. Kagome looked up at him again, about to ask him what was wrong when the door was thrown open. And standing there, staring at the two was a furious red-haired vampire, glaring straight at Kagome.

Suddenly she felt oddly guilty. This woman obviously liked Inuyasha (who obviously did _not_ return this emotion), and yet, here she was in his bed with him. She sprang back, untangling herself from his form and throwing herself off of the bed. Inuyasha didn't move. Giselle stomped over to him. And then she raised her hand and slapped him.

He didn't stop her like he did before.

There were tears streaming down her cheeks.

Suddenly Inuyasha's face mirrored Kagome's guilty expression.

"Inuyasha how dare you!" Giselle shouted, covering her mouth with one hand. She was sobbing now, her shoulders shaking slightly. "How _dare_ you!"

Giselle sank down to her knees. Inuyasha still did not move.

"You were betrothed to _me, _Inuyasha!"

She angrily wiped away her tears. "Me! Not that black-haired little human _slut_ who you seem to care so much about!"

Inuyasha sat up now, his eyes narrowing.

"How dare you degrade my clan by refusing my father's offer!" she shouted.

Now Inuyasha took action, springing up and forcing Giselle to her feet by her wrist. She made no move to stop him. Kagome watched the spectacle in horror.

"How dare _you_ speak to me in such a manor," he growled. She bared her fangs at him, struggling against his grip. "I already told you that I have no desire _whatsoever_ to marry you." Giselle sniffled, refusing to meet his eyes. "You should have gone home. You're lucky I even let you stay here. There is no reason for you to reside with me any longer."

She looked up at him now, yanking her wrist out of his.

"But _I love you, Inuyasha!!"_

He froze, his eyes widening, and he made no move to stop Giselle as she ran out of the room.

-

Giselle ran, and she kept running, until she reached the front doors. It was still day-time. If she went out there now, she would be done for. She growled.

No.

She was getting out of here. She was going home; today.

And with that thought she raced into the daylight, aiming for the forest that lies just 100 feet away. She kept her cries inside as the sun began to scorch her.

-

Inuyasha still hadn't moved. Kagome was already walking toward him, still a little shocked about the whole thing. She made to touch his shoulder and he snapped out of it, racing towards the window suddenly.

"Shit," he muttered, before darting out of the room. Kagome just sat down on the bed, a worried expression on her face. "I'll be back," he shouted, leaving behind in a silver white blur.

Where was he going?

-

Kouga walked over to Ayame. She was currently alone, guarding the northern border of their camp. And he knew this because he had her schedule memorized, from the morning when she went hunting for the rest of the pack, to the afternoon, when she helped all the werewolves who were going to have children with their laundry, until night, when she took some food for herself and went to sleep.

But, it was only because he had to get close to her to find Kagome.

Or at least, that's what he told himself.

As he approached she turned, a smile already on her face.

"Hi Kouga!" she called out excitedly, stopping her patrol. "What are you doing here?"  

 Kouga grinned, causing her cheeks to heat up slightly. "I just thought I'd come see how you were. I missed your company."

This made her whole face turn red and she turned away from him, looking off into the forest. "Um, ah, but I've only been gone a few hours!"

She was clenching and unclenching her fists rapidly, which meant she was nervous.

And Kouga didn't know how he knew that.

He took a step closer to her so that he was right beside her form. Her blush was gone, but she was sneaking glances at him out of the corners of her eyes. He pretended not to notice.

"Hey," he said. "When do you think we'll be going to Sesshomaru's castle?"

Ayame froze. Kouga dug his nails into his hands.

"I don't really know," she told him truthfully, averting her eyes. She looked back up at him suddenly. "Look Kouga, I know you miss your friend, but there's really nothing that I can do. I'm sorry."

He put his head down, glaring at his feet.

"Unless..."

He looked up at her, hope etched onto his face. "Well... I suppose _I_ could take you there... just for a day to see how your friend is..."

Kouga inwardly grinned.

"Mission accomplished," he thought.

-

Giselle leaned up against a tree, panting raggedly. Her wounds weren't that serious, she hadn't been in the sun for too long, but she was in a lot of pain. Her legs wouldn't work and she cursed them silently.

What would she do?

She sighed, sinking down the bark and curling into a ball, the skirts of her dress pooling around her. Silently, she began to sob.

Inuyasha…

Why? Why did he continue to drive her away?

She held herself tighter, tears streaming in small rivulets down her face.

Why couldn't he just return her affections?

She was so busy bawling, that she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her. And know that her nose was stuffy she couldn't smell them either.

So it was quite a surprise when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She gasped and quickly stood, whipping around and baring her fangs at the intruder. Then she froze.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stood there, his eyes averted and a deeply pained look in them.

Then she became angry.

"What are you doing here?" She huffed, crossing her arms. "Have you come to humiliate me even more?"

Inuyasha sighed, looking up at her.

"Giselle..." he said softly. She looked away. "I'm ... I'm sorry..."

This caught her attention.

Inuyasha?

Apologizing?

"I shouldn't have treated you like that, I'll admit."

She looked at him curiously.

Now he was _admitting_ to his faults?

"It was... wrong of me..."

She lowered her arms, sniffing softly. He took a step towards her. That's when she noticed.

"How..." she whispered, "How did you come through the light unscathed?"

Inuyasha looked out to where the forest ended absentmindedly. "Sunlight does not harm me. It is a trait passed down from my father."

Giselle frowned. She knew for a fact that Sesshomaru was _highly_ susceptible to sunlight.

"I want you to know that even though I don't... return your feelings, I do realize them." He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, "I just didn't know you felt so strongly about me."

Giselle blushed for a moment before attempting to walk closer to him. A sudden jolt of pain up her leg made her stumble and she cried out softly. Inuyasha looked towards her.

"I know that you were attempting to go back to your lands so... let me take you there. As an ... apology."

Giselle stared up at him.

What had gotten into Inuyasha?

She sniffed.

"Alright."

-

Ayame had revealed that it was a seven day's walk to Sesshomaru's castle, and so she had suggested that they run.

And that was how Kouga ended up piggy-back style on Ayame's back, clinging on for dear life. They were moving _very _fast.

He could feel the wind blowing through his hair blowing his head back unpleasantly. Ayame didn't seem to notice. She was completely free, darting through the woods and jumping over rivers and fallen trees.

And Kouga was surprised to find –despite the fear that he would be dropped- he enjoyed it.

They stopped after a couple of hours. The moon was already high in the sky, and Ayame was panting like a tired dog. She was slightly nervous that they would get caught, so she didn't allow herself to sleep at all that night.

She told him that they would arrive at the castle around high noon the next day.

He couldn't wait.

-

Kagome woke up, disappointed to find that Inuyasha hadn't returned. She looked out of the window. The sun was climbing steadily higher into the sky. She sighed unsure of what to do without him. And she was surprised to find that, she missed him.

She was worried.

And she desperately wanted him to come back soon.

Safely.

-

Giselle knew that a journey to her lands would take three days if her and Inuyasha ran the whole way. They had already been running well into the night and now it was daytime again. They had had to find someplace safe to stay, now that there weren't any more trees around. She lived in mountainous territory, so the best place they could find was a small cave carved out of a huge rock. She was restless. There was nothing to do, and she wanted to feel the breeze in her hair once more.

Giselle glared out at the opening defiantly. If only the sun didn't harm her. Then she would be home in no time. She sighed, before turning towards Inuyasha. He was leaning up against one of the walls, looking bored. Of course he would be. She sighed. In two days she would most likely never see the man she loved again, and that made her heart ache terribly. She wanted, at the very least, something to remember him by. She bit her lip.

Should she? Well. It's not like there was anything to lose.

"Inuyasha..." She said, walking towards him. His ears twitched slightly and he looked towards her approaching form.

"What?"

She was right in front of him now. He didn't move.

"I was thinking... even though I know you feel nothing for me..." She tilted her head up towards his, placing her delicate hands on his chest softly. His eyes widened slightly.

"Maybe..." she whispered, her face coming closer to his. "Maybe you could learn to."

And then she stood on her tip-toes and brought her lips to his.


	11. Scroll Four: Page three

Page three

Page three

**Page three**

Foxgirl: I am _so_ sorry that it took me so long to update the last chapter. I've been really busy lately, I apologize. Any way's, thank you for your reviews, and enjoy the chapter.

**-**

Kagome stared out the window for what seemed like the thousandth time since she'd been left there.

Three days.

She'd been alone for three days, and not once had she tried to escape. It's not like anyone could stop her, now that both Inuyasha and Giselle were gone.

But she didn't _want_ to leave. She knew that she should, after all, she was being held there against her will, but... for some reason... she just felt safe. Seven days of staying there and she was already calling it home.

Wow, she was screwed up in the head.

She frowned as the sun set, again, and it was nighttime once more.

Inuyasha still wasn't back. She cast another worried look out the window before going back to his bed and lying down; inhaling the faint scent that Inuyasha had left on the pillow. She couldn't lie to herself, she missed him.

And just before she fell asleep, she heard something hit the window. She froze, sitting up slowly. Another rock hit the window and she walked over cautiously. There, standing way down below was someone very familiar, and someone not so familiar.

"Kouga?" she called, opening the window all the way.

-

Ayame beamed proudly, tapping her nose. "I _told _you I smelled a human. Is that her?"

Kouga could barely contain his excitement, nodding and eagerly waving to Kagome.

Kagome was very confused. How had he gotten here?

And who was that other girl?

All her questions were answered as the 'girl' picked Kouga up, which shocked her because he was very heavy, and jumped to the second floor from the ground, landing inside of Inuyasha's room. Kagome stared.

"Kouga?" she asked again. Kouga looked up at Kagome, his Kagome, and for a moment, she was all he could think about. So he went over to her, held her in his arms and kissed her.

Needless to say, this shocked a certain orange-haired werewolf very much, but she chose to stay silent. Kagome was shocked as well. When Kouga saw that his girlfriend wasn't responding to his touch he stopped, and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, breaking away from his arms. "Nothing..." she said warily. "But... how did you get here? And who is she?" she added, pointing to Ayame. Kouga looked behind him, as if he forgot that she was there. He blushed slightly, before turning back to Kagome.

"Oh, that's Ayame."

Ayame didn't move, her eyes cast downward, as he continued, "She's a werewolf."

Kagome didn't find this hard to believe, after everything that _she'd _been through.

"She helped me get here, she found us in the forest, looking for you," he explained, and she stopped him by putting her hand up.

"Us?"

"Me, Kikyo and Rin."

Kagome gawked, "You called my sister?"

Kouga scowled, "Well what else was I supposed to do? Do you think that the police would have believed that-"

"Alright… alright. Please continue."

Kouga grumbled a bit, before speaking once more. "Ayame told us that she'd take me to Sesshomaru's castle so that I… er… we, could save you. The journey was originally supposed to take about seven days, but Ayame was running so quickly we got here much sooner."

Kagome paused, "Sesshomaru?"

Finally, Ayame spoke, "Yes, where is he, by the way?" She didn't meet Kagome's eyes.

Kagome shook her head, a curious look on her face. "Sesshomaru didn't kidnap me."

Ayame looked up. "What?"

"Inuyasha did. Sesshomaru was killed by…" She stopped, somehow, it just didn't seem right to tell them his secret. "Well, Inuyasha never told me how he died."

"So, Sesshomaru is... dead?" Ayame asked.

Kagome nodded. Kouga had had enough. "Look, it doesn't matter who kidnapped you," he said, grabbing Kagome's hand.

Kagome stared at it oddly. It was so... warm. She was so used to feeling cold. Everything about Inuyasha was cold, except for his eyes. Kagome's hand felt oddly uncomfortable.

"The point is that we need to leave. Ayame, can you carry both of us?"

That was when she realized Kouga's plan. He was going to save her. Set her free.

He was going to take her away from Inuyasha. Her eyes widened.

"NO!" she screamed as she yanked her hand away from his, causing Kouga to turn around.

"Kagome?"

She thought quickly. She couldn't leave yet. She had to at least say goodbye.

"You... you can't take me away. He'll... he'll come after you."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Kouga said bravely. Kagome could have screamed.

"Just... wait. Wait one more week, until I've gained his trust, so that I'll be allowed to go outside of the castle. And then... and then you can..."

She bit her lip. Why was this so hard?

"And then you can take me... home."

"But Kagome! What if he hurts you!" Kouga's yelling was stopped by Ayame's gentle hand on his arm.

"She's right, Kouga. That way it would seem like she ran away herself. It would be much easier to..." She paused, glancing at Kagome. Then she leaned closer to Kouga's ear, whispering, her voice low. "It would be much easier to invade the castle if he didn't know exactly where to look. He would be able to smell the scent of werewolf in his room."

Kouga nodded, reluctantly. "... Alright..." Kouga turned to Kagome, and could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes. He wiped them away gently.

"Don't worry," he told her, speaking gently. "It will only be for another week. Then we can go home."

And when they left, Kagome found herself crying on Inuyasha's bed, curled up into a ball and thinking to herself,

"But I'm already home."

-

The journey back to the werewolves' camp was awkward; neither of them spoke to each other, but for different reasons entirely. Kouga was thinking about Kagome, and how thin she was getting and how when she got home she would have to eat more, and, how in the world was he going to explain his sudden absence to his boss?

Ayame was thinking about Kouga, and how he lied to her, and how he used her and how he broke her heart.

When morning came, the two decided to rest. As Kouga sat there in silence, he was quite surprised to hear Ayame's normally cheerful voice sound so dull and broken.

"So... that girl... she's your... mate?"

He was a little confused by the term but he could understand what she meant. Suddenly he felt guilt break through his happy demeanor, and crush him with all the weight of feeling lousy.

"Um... yeah..." he said awkwardly. She was sitting on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chin and her eyes downcast. "Look, Ayame..." he started, taking a step towards her.

She flinched.

"So you were... you were just using me?" In the dim sunlight coming through the canopy of the trees, he could see tears in her eyes. He looked at his feet, suddenly finding them very interesting.

"No, of course not." he said out loud, but in his mind he knew that what she had said was true. And she wasn't that stupid. He could hear her sobs now, and they made him wince knowing that he had caused them.

"I'm so... so stupid!" she whispered, burying her face in her knees. He took another step towards her, and when she didn't move he went closer.

"Ayame, I'm... I'm sorry. Please don't…" he reached out for her shoulder but she flinched again, moving away from him.

"Please don't touch me."

And Kouga could do nothing as she sat there and cried.

And his heart yearned to comfort her.

-

Inuyasha grumbled, running quickly back to his home. If they hadn't of had to stop every time the sun came out, the journey would have been much quicker. Suddenly he paused, remembering when Giselle had decided to become a little... _bolder_ with her actions. He shook his head.

Honestly, he couldn't understand her apparent infatuation.

"_I was thinking... even though I know you feel nothing for me..." she tilted her head up towards his, placing her delicate hands on his chest softly. His eyes widened slightly._

"_Maybe..." she whispered, her face coming closer to his. "Maybe you could learn to."_

_And then she stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his._

_What was she doing? His mind was going crazy. He had never thought that she'd try something like this. After a few moments of deciding he pushed her away, her eyes cold and depressed. He looked away from her, and then back, knowing what he had to do._

"_Giselle..." he started, but she was already backing away, walking to the other side of the cave and sitting down._

"_I know," she whispered. "I just thought that... maybe..."Her voice was cut off by her tears and she covered her face with both hands, burying her head in her knees. She didn't want him to see her cry. Inuyasha could only stare. This girl... who he continually pushed away... she was shedding tears? Over him? He shook his head. It just didn't seem right. He owed her... at least something. At least he owed her his thanks._

_He walked over to her sobbing form, causing her to look up at his approach. Her cheeks were red and puffy, and she was struggling to wipe her tears away as he stared at her. Suddenly he knelt down in front of her, looking straight into her eyes._

_And then he went even closer, and kissed her gently on her forehead._

"_Thank you."_

He still didn't quite understand. He never thought for one moment that it might be...

He paused, almost stumbling at his sudden stop.

Love. She had told him that she loved him.

He snorted, continuing his trek.

Love was a completely useless emotion, and he was completely immune to its charm, even if his inability hurt other people in the process.

-

A tall woman walked into the cave, bowing curtly to her leader before telling him her reason for coming,

"We searched the border surrounding the camp, and have found a scent trail of her and the human male leading to Sesshomaru's castle. Should we pursue them?"

Syaoran ground his teeth together, slamming his fist on the ground. Ayame knew that she wasn't supposed to leave the pack alone. He looked up into the female's eyes, his own coal-black eyes making her weary.

"No. She will return. But when she does, she better have an extremely good excuse for her behavior. Or else."

-

She felt, more than heard the door slam. It woke her, and at first she thought to go back to sleep. And then she heard the footsteps. She sat up in the bed, anxious to see who was coming. Soon after the door opened and Inuyasha walked through, he looked at her with a surprised expression upon his face. Everything around her stopped. She stared at him a hopeful expression in her eyes.

"Kagome?"

The sound of his voice jarred her out of her trance, and she jumped out of the bed, running over to him and throwing her arms around him tightly. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"I-I was so worried!" she stuttered. Inuyasha looked down at the raven-haired girl. He hadn't been expecting this.

"You didn't... you didn't leave?"

He had fully expected her too. She had no real reason to stay, what with a boyfriend and a home waiting for her. Surely she missed them. She looked up at him, chocolate brown eyes meeting his and making his heart stop beating for a fraction of a second. Well, it would have if his heart were beating in the first place.

"I... I was worried..." She buried her head into his chest and closed her eyes, simply enjoying the fact that he was so close. He put his arms around her, drawing her slightly closer.

"Why?"

She couldn't explain it. Couldn't explain why being held like this felt better than being in Kouga's arms. Felt better than being kissed by him. She just couldn't explain it. Instead she closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest, and went to sleep. And he carried her to his bed and laid down beside her, wondering why she was worried, and why she hadn't tried to escape, and most of all he was wondering why on earth it felt so good so... right... to hold Kagome in his arms like this.

Could it be...?

He shook his head quickly, deciding not to allow his thoughts to stray that way. Instead he closed his eyes and buried his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply the scent he had missed so much while he was away.

-

"Sesshomaru is dead," Ayame told Syaoran nervously, hoping that this piece of information would make up for her absence.

"And how do you know this?" he growled, advancing towards her. She backed away slightly.

"T-The girl... She told us that... that his brother had told her himself!"

Syaoran paused, before sending one more cold glare in Ayame's direction. "Alright then," he whispered. "But next time you decide to go off alone without telling anyone, you won't be welcomed back so easily."

Ayame nodded, backing out of Syaoran's cave and bumping straight into Kouga.

"What the-"

"What did he say?"

Ayame glared. She _really_ didn't want to talk to him at the moment. She frowned, looking away.

"Nothing," she replied, crossing her arms. Suddenly her anger flared and she met his gaze, poking him in the chest with one finger.

"However!" she began, baring her fangs at him dangerously. "Because of you, I am in serious trouble! So don't you ever, EVER, think of asking me for another favor EVER again!" She growled one last time before running off into the woods to hunt for the whole pack by herself... as punishment.

Kouga gulped and then sighed; looking upwards he had already gotten a lecture from Kikyo and Rin. Now Ayame hated him, and he had to wait a whole week before he could hold Kagome again.

-

"You wanted to see me, uncle?"

Giselle stood in front of a large throne, fit for a king. The throne room was decorated with many large, full body portraits of the man currently sitting in the throne. He pursed his lips at his niece, looking her over.

"So, Inuyasha did not wish to marry you?" he asked as she winced slightly. He frowned. She was very beautiful. He didn't see why Inuyasha had refused the offer. He had thought many times about making her his own wife, to save the trouble of having to pick a different vampire. She was, after all, the fairest woman in the kingdom.

But she might refuse his offer. He smirked. It wasn't like she had a choice anyway. If she was his real niece, he _might_ not have even considered the possibility of making her his bride, but she wasn't, and just because he was his former 'friends' daughter didn't mean that would stop him from taking her body if he wanted to.

Giselle waited for her 'uncle' to speak. She simply called him that because he had insisted when she was younger, when her father died and he had taken over the kingdom. Their kind was probably the only vampires left who actually had a whole village of people, living there, far away from civilization. Then again, most of the time humans were brought they're to be fed upon... and then killed.

And unbeknownst to her, everyone in that kingdom was currently preparing for war.

The king looked back at Giselle, shaking his head. "Too bad," he spoke finally. "I guess now that that matter's settled, we can take over Inuyasha's castle."

Her eyes widened. The king smirked at her outburst, his muddy brown eyes flickering.

"W-What?"

The king smirked. "What's wrong, Giselle?"

"Y-Your going to... to kill him?"

The king simply laughed, fingering his long black hair.

"That all depends on whether he cooperates or not."

"But Naraku-"

The king stopped her with a wave of his hand, and guards came in and grabbed her wrists. She glared. "Take her back to her room and have the servants prepare her for dinner. I have a special announcement for the kingdom." He looked into her eyes, gauging her reaction. "Giselle and I are to be wed."

"You can't do this!" she screamed. She struggled, but one vampire was no match for two trained ones. "Let me go!" She shouted once more, doing everything in her power to keep them from moving. "I ORDER you to LET ME GO!!"

They didn't listen, and Giselle was carried off to her room. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she looked up at the ceiling, wishing that Inuyasha would come and save her.

He didn't.

-

Foxgirl: ... wow... I actually kinda feel bad for her...

Vixen: I don't. She's getting what she deserved, kissing my future husband like that.

Foxgirl: I guess but- wait, YOUR future husband?

Vixen: That's what I said.

Foxgirl: No, he's MY future husband.

Vixen: One moment, (turns to readers) review please. (turns to foxgirl) Now, what do you mean, YOUR future husband?

(fighting ensues)


	12. Scroll Four: Page Four

Page Four

**Page Four**

foxgirl: sorry about the updates becoming farther and farther apart, but thank you for your wonderful reviews, they fill me with joy!

-

Rin sighed. Kouga and Ayame had returned from... wherever they went, and now they weren't speaking to each other.

"Well," she thought, "Ayame's not speaking to him."

He had attempted many times to patch things up between them, but she refused to spend even two seconds in his presence.

"I wonder what happened between them?" Rin asked herself out loud.

"What happened to who?" Rin jumped, turning before discovering that it was only Kikyo speaking to her. She sighed.

"Oh. It's only you." Rin breathed as Kikyo quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's me," she responded, smoothing down the imaginary wrinkles in her skirt. "And what exactly are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out playing with Kohaku?" Rin blushed. It was true, she and one of the male werewolves had been spending a lot of time together lately. But it was a good thing to make new friends. Unlike Kikyo, who was still a _little_ terrified at the thought of someone who was only half-human.

"I was just thinking about Kouga and Ayame," she told her, ignoring her earlier comment. "They seem to be having a little fight at the moment. I was just wondering what it was about."

Kikyo bit her lip in thought. Finally she spoke, "Well, it might have something to do with where they were for the past seven days." She paused. "... Where did they go?"

Rin shook her head. "I don't know. Kouga refuses to talk to me, and Ayame won't talk about it either." Kikyo shrugged.

"Whatever. All that matters is that we'll be leaving soon."

Rin turned, looking at her with a curious glance. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was talking to Syaoran about our living…erm… _conditions_, and he told me that the attack was going to happen sooner than originally planned, because Sesshomaru is no longer alive to command the castle. He says he's positive that his brother isn't even half as strong as he was."

Rin perked up, her eyes shining at the prospect of being able to go home. "How soon?"

Kikyo grinned. "About a week. However, Kouga was trying to talk him into going a day earlier."

"Why?"

Kikyo smiled. "Well, I know that he misses Kagome. And I miss her as well... I think he's just a bit excited."

Rin smiled. "I guess your right. I mean, what harm could going a day earlier do?"

-

Kouga sighed.

He couldn't find Ayame anywhere.

This was getting frustrating. He really couldn't even understand why she was so upset. They hadn't even known each other for a month. Her feelings _couldn't_ have been that strong already...

Could they?

He shook his head.

Ridiculous.

Love didn't happen that quickly. He and Kagome had been dating for two years before he even asked her to move in with him.

 The whole idea that she could _love_ him was just...

Ridiculous.

He paused as he reached the beginning of the forest. Technically, he wasn't supposed to leave the camp alone, but if he found Ayame and she came back with him, it would be fine, right?

He only thought on it a moment longer, before walking off into the woods. He didn't come far before he saw a fiery orange speck hanging off the branch of a tree. He grinned.

That was Ayame's tail.

He would know it anywhere. He knew every detail about her.

He froze.

Wait.

He knew every detail?

He shook his head. He... he hadn't meant it like that. He just... saw a lot of her. Therefore he knew a lot about her... he shook his head. It wasn't important.

As he approached, the figure sitting high in the branches didn't move. He stood at the base of the tree, wondering whether he should call up to let her know he was there.

"I know your there, Kouga."

... Well that answers that question.

"What do you want?"

He paused. What did he want?

He wanted to patch things up with her.

He wanted to be friends again.

He wanted to walk through the woods with her for hours, rambling on about nothing in particular.

He desperately wanted to run his fingers through her hair and see if it was as soft as it looked...

Wait.

No, forget that last thought.

"I wanted... I wanted to apologize," he said, suddenly finding the ground _very _interesting. "I know I should have told you that Kagome was my..." He hesitated, struggling to remember what she had called her. "Mate..."

He felt rather than heard her jump out of the tree, making virtually no sound as she landed. He looked up at her face. She had on a large smile, however it didn't quite reach her eyes.

All of a sudden he felt extremely guilty.

"It's... It's not your fault," she replied, her voice quavering only the tiniest bit.

He caught it.

"I should have known better than to assume that... I shouldn't have just assumed that... that you..." She looked away. "Never mind. I forgive you."

He acknowledged her words, but as they walked back to camp he was at a loss. Kouga knew that it would take much more than an apology to earn Ayame's forgiveness.

-

Kagome sighed.

Four days.

She only had four more days to be with the one she lov-

She paused.

She sank down underneath the red silken sheets, her fiery blush matching them.

What was she thinking!

She didn't love-

She didn't have _feelings _for Inuyasha.

Sure, she cared about him, and she would miss him terribly when she left...

She sighed. What would she do? She had this bad feeling that things were going to get drastically worse...

She shook her head. How could things possibly get even worse?

The only thing she had to worry about was how to gain Inuyasha's trust enough to leave the castle grounds.

She would have to start today. A deep frown settled on her face. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay. Sure she would miss Kouga, but she would rather…

She froze.

Would she really?

Would she really rather stay with Inuyasha than go back to Kouga's house …er… her home? She sighed. Why was everything so complicated? She sighed again. It would be best if she didn't think about it. She just had to gain his trust. But how could she do that when every word that came out in that silken voice of his turned her to mush? When his touch made butterflies dance in her stomach? She blushed once more, before rolling her eyes.

Yeah. She was _really_ convincing herself that her and Inuyasha's relationship was totally platonic. While she was lost in her musings, she failed to hear the door open and almost jumped when Inuyasha's voice reached her ears.

"What are you doing?"

She looked down at her arms, to the pillow she was currently crushing to her chest. It didn't help that she was upside down with her knees pulled tightly to her form. She flushed before rolling over and sitting upright as Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow.

"You must be really bored."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "No," she told him as he walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed cross-legged. "It's nice to have some time to relax for once. And besides, I'm happy just being here with you--!"

She froze, blushing lightly.

"I mean... um, I'm happy just being able to be in this huge castle!" She giggled nervously. "It's so pretty! Heh heh... aheh..."

Inuyasha smirked. He knew what she had said. And for some unknown reason it filled his non-beating heart with joy. He was strangely... happy that she enjoyed his company. This thought confused him.

Everything he did, he did for his own benefit, right?

How was making this human happy benefiting him at all?

... Because when she was happy, he was happy.

He snorted at this thought. It was simply ridiculous.

Kagome bit her lip, before sighing softly.

It was now or never, and no matter how much she preferred the latter, she had to do it.

"Inuyasha..." she hesitated, unsure of how she should ask. "I was wondering if you could show me the castle grounds."

He looked at her curiously. "I mean, since I'm going to be living here for a while, I wanted to see the whole castle." She bit her lip at her little lie. Slowly the corner of his lip turned up into a smirk, and he offered her his arm.

"I don't see why not."

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. That was easier than she had thought. She took his arm, reveling in even that small contact. He led her through many beautifully decorated hallways with ornamental wall hangings and lush carpets, until they came to the two double doors that he had carried her through when she first came to his castle. She saw the servants bustling around. They no longer glared at her; however they didn't seem to acknowledge her presence either. Inuyasha let go of her arm for a moment, pulling one of the gigantic doors open effortlessly, before grabbing her hand and leading her out the door, an excited gleam in his eyes.

He didn't know _what_ had possessed him to take her hand.

But he was glad he did. Her warm flesh contrasted so sharply with his that was so cold, and he tightened his grip as he led her down the pathway that would take them behind the castle, to their final destination.

"Come," he said, urging her to walk faster. "I want to show you Kagura's garden."

"Kagura's... garden?"

She remembered who Kagura was. She was Sesshomaru's lover that much she remembered. She didn't remember his ever mentioning her garden though.

"Sesshomaru allowed her to plant a garden behind the castle; she tended to it right up until her age got the best of her."

Kagome listened intently, quickening her pace until she was walking right alongside him, their hands still linked.

"What did she grow?"

Inuyasha didn't have to answer her question as they reached the edge of the path, turning so that the back of his castle was facing them. There, nestled in a nook of one of the humongous structures many walls was a beautiful garden filled with roses and lilies and marigolds, and flowers Kagome had never seen before. There was also a large cherry blossom tree, still fully in bloom, the flowers falling gently to the ground. Kagome gasped, letting go of Inuyasha's hand to go closer.

He grinned. "I thought you might like it."

She went closer to the flowers, inhaling their pleasant scent.

"How is everything still in bloom?" She asked, surveying the full blossoms of the roses. Inuyasha smiled.

"Those are no ordinary flowers," he spoke. "Sesshomaru wanted her garden to bloom forever, so he spilled a drop of his own blood on each of the blossoms."

 Kagome turned to look at him, her hair twisting in the light breeze.

"Vampires blood can grant eternal life, even to something as small as a flower."

Kagome walked over to the tree, placing one of her hands against the bark. Suddenly she turned, staring at the vampire behind her. She slid down the tree, sitting against it with her legs crossed lazily.

"Will you sit with me?"

Inuyasha happily complied, sitting beside her as close as he dared. The wind was whipping her scent around, making him feel slightly pleasant. Kagome boldly leaned her head against his shoulder, making her self comfortable. Inuyasha looked at her curiously. She sighed, content, and closed her eyes, wishing that this moment could last forever.

-

Giselle whimpered slightly, her wedding dress feeling tight and constricted. It was black, a pure black color, with crimson lace and ribbons tied on. As the human servants fitted her she couldn't help the tears that fell down her face.

Why?

Why did it have to be this way? She didn't _want_ to marry Naraku. He had always been kind to her, well, up until now, but there was something about him that just wasn't right. He never told her how her father died all those years ago. She frowned. They were to be wed in exactly five days. He certainly wasn't wasting any time on preparation. The day after that, he was sending the castle's strongest vampires to go and... _kill_ Inuyasha. They would take over his castle, eliminating that last of the vampires who drank the blood of humans but refused to kill. After that they would move on to those who only drank the blood of animals. And then the werewolves; the horror would never stop.

She had to do something. She turned her head, not even wincing as one of the ladies pricked her with a sewing needle accidentally. She ignored her unnecessary apologies, still trying to find a way to stop Naraku.

And then she saw it.

Paper…

She bit her lip, before putting her arms down, and telling the ladies to stop.

"But princess, we've still got to hem it!"

Giselle frowned. "You can finish later. Leave me to my own devices, I'm feeling thirsty." They didn't argue with her after that and promptly left, leaving her alone. She stepped out of the stifling dress, pulling on a pair of nightclothes, before grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, and beginning to write a letter with her flowery handwriting. She stepped into the hallway, looking around before calling the name of her lady in waiting.

"Kanna!"

She appeared quickly, curtsying once before looking at her with expressionless black eyes, her white hair contrasting with their dark look.

"Yes, princess?" she asked in her fragile voice.

Giselle handed her the letter, looking her dead in the eyes. "Kanna, make sure that this is given to King Miroku. Do you know who he is?"

Kanna shook her head no, waiting for an explanation.

"He's the king of the eastern lands, the drinkers of animals blood…" she explained, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Give it to one of the servant boys to deliver, I don't care. Just make _certain_ it arrives before Sunday."

Kanna looked at her in what she supposed was a curious expression. She could never really tell with her.

"Why are you asking me for such a simple task?"

Giselle, looked away, her ears twitching slightly as she listened for the smallest sound.

"Naraku…er… the king, cannot find out about this." She turned back to her, locking eyes once more. "Understood?"

Kanna's eyes closed halfway as she nodded, and she smiled slightly, so small it was almost imperceptible.

"I understand."

-

foxgirl: gasp! what did Giselle right to King Miroku? Is she actually turning out to be... (dun dun dun!) a _good person?_

vixen: like you don't know. Review please.


	13. Scroll Four: Page Five

Page Five

**Page Five**

Kagome grinned at the scene before her, the scent of flowers in the air, everything was so peaceful. The sun was just about to set, beginning night time and it was getting chilly outside. She looked over at Inuyasha, the bright beams of the sun resting on his form making him make an irritable face. She looked at him curiously.

"Inuyasha... why doesn't the sun affect you?"

Inuyasha looked over at her, sighing. "Not everything you hear in human ghost stories is true, Kagome."

She lifted her head off of his shoulder, so that she could see his eyes. They were glaring out into space, at nothing in particular until they turned and caught hers.

His breath hitched. He backed his head away from her's slightly.

She was just so... tempting. The smell of her blood was nothing compared to Kagome herself. He almost cursed out loud. What was he saying? There was nothing sweeter than the smell of blood, than the taste of it. But, it seemed, Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to think about blood as he stared into her eyes.

A sudden urge came over him. He wanted to make her... happy. He wanted to see her smile, and he wanted to know if she got the same feeling he did when he looked at her.

He paused.

Wait.

What feeling?

He pursed his lips, lowering his eyebrows.

There was no _feeling._ He looked back to Kagome.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing his not so subtle change in facial expressions. He stared at her, his eyes treacherously straying to her lips. He inwardly groaned.

'Snap out of it!' he thought to himself, not quite able to look away from his prisoner. 'She's just a human! She means nothing!' he sighed, shaking his head. Kagome looked into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking. Suddenly he leaned closer to her, like he did before he drank her blood the first time.

And then he smiled an honest to god smile. It was so unusual she wasn't sure what to think. 'You're wrong,' he thought to himself, and almost laughed at the unusualness of it. He took in her scent, her curious expression, even the smile she smiled back at him when she saw his.

She was so... perfect.

"She means so much more."

Kagome didn't have time to question his comment as he slowly brought his face even closer, seemingly asking permission with his eyes, before pressing his cold mouth to hers. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in surprise. Inuyasha deepened the kiss when he felt no response, searching for something that showed she wanted it as much as he did.

She couldn't help herself when she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

-

"Your highness!" A soft voice shouted, throwing open the large double doors of the throne room. "King Miroku!"

The king in question looked up from the servant who was currently talking to him, an irritable look on his face. "What is it, Hachi?"

Hachi paused, taking a deep breath.

"We have received a letter from Princess Giselle."

-

Three days. Kouga had three day's until he could be with Kagome again.

Of course, there were only a couple day's left until he would most likely never see Ayame again as well. This thought filled him with dread, for some reason, though he couldn't quite understand it. Sure, he had spent a lot of time with her recently, and they got along well, but that didn't mean that she would be upset if he left, right?

She was just a friend, right?

He sighed. Wrong.

She was more than a friend, she was... Ayame. There was no other word for it. He knew that he would be upset when he had to leave her, but on the plus side, he got to see Kagome again. He sighed again, shrugging his shoulders.

Oh well.

He looked over to the werewolf sitting next to him, the one who was currently taking over his thoughts. They were all sitting around a campfire, though relatively small so as not to alert anyone's attention, as Syaoran roused up the wolves, telling them how they were to invade Sesshomaru, now Inuyasha's, castle. They were going to go in the morning, in broad daylight, when the vampires were vulnerable, weak. Three day's from then. He was kind of worried that Kagome didn't know they were coming a day early, but he figured everything would work out.

Soon, Kagome would be in his arms again. That was all that mattered.

He faltered, turning to Ayame.

Wasn't it?

He winced as the werewolves began to howl.

He still wasn't used to that part.

He could hear Rin giggling and howling along with them. He sighed, looking around at all the people he had spent what seemed like such a long time with.

He learned the names of the two women who were guarding his cave their first day at the camp; Akito and Luna. Though he hadn't made very many friends, he now had plenty of acquaintances. He sighed, deeply, watching the sun's last ray's flee from the Earth. Now there were only two day's left.

Well, everything was set in motion now. There was no stopping the werewolves attack anyways. He just hoped that when they came, Kagome would be ready.

-

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha, desperately trying to get closer to him. He kissed her fervently running his free hand down the back of her neck sensually. She buried her hands in his long mane of hair, his touch causing her to make small gasping noises. Inuyasha pulled her closer, wanting to feel the caress of her skin.

And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Inuyasha pulled back, his eyes wide as if he had just committed the most evil sin known to man. Kagome was having trouble comprehending what had just happened, staring up at the man who had been kissing her with half lidded eyes.

He clenched his amber orbs shut tightly, cursing himself.

"Idiot!" he muttered.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "What's... what's wrong?"

He pushed her away, standing up and staring in the opposite direction. Kagome stood as well, her gaze boring holes into the back of his head.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned, his glare startling her. "Just leave me alone!" he snarled, baring his fangs at her. Kagome froze. She bit her lip harshly, taking a step away from him.

"B-But I don't understand..." she whispered.

"I can't believe I just did that..." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome glared.

"Why? What's so wrong about what we just did! Is it because I'm human? Is it because you think you're better than me? What? Why are you acting so-"

"It's because I promised myself that I wouldn't make the same mistake my brother did!"

His outburst startled her.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love."

He sank to the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. Kagome slowly walked over to him, placing one hand on his shoulder delicately.

"Y-you love me?" she whispered, getting on her knees to be level with him. She heard him scoff.

"Ironic, isn't it? The cold blooded vampire, seemingly without a heart ends up giving it to someone else."

Kagome found herself blinking back tears. She didn't know why she was crying. It was all so clear to her now.

She was going to stay.

She was going to stay with Inuyasha, forever.

"I love you to," she whispered.

Inuyasha looked up, his curious gaze meeting her own. "W-what?"

Kagome smiled, drawing her face to his once more and placing a delicate kiss onto his lips.

And this time, there was no doubt in either of their minds.

-

Giselle sat with her eyes closed, perfectly still. Naraku had decided to lock her in her room, with two vampires guarding the door to ensure that she didn't escape. He didn't want her running off and telling Inuyasha what was happening. She clenched her fists. There was nothing she could do. She watched out of the only window in her room that was now barred, as night filtered into her room making everything slightly darker. Only three day's left until the wedding. She dug her nails into her palms, willing her tears to go away.

Her only hope now lied in the letter she had written.

-

..--..--..--..--..--..--..

_end of Scroll_

_..--..--..--..--..--..--.._

foxgirl: sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be really long, I promise. Please review you guy's. I'm trying to get more reviews than I did for my last story, which means I have to get more than 78 by the time I finish chapter seventeen. Please review.

vixen: well that's just great, now I have nothing to say.

foxgirl: can it. Review please!


	14. Scroll Five: Page One

Scroll Five

**Scroll Five**

**page one**

**PLEASE READ: I am going to be skipping around the days, as we count down until the week is up. so, look out for little clues when day's and nights end and begin, because I won't always tell you how many day's are left. ... enjoy!**

-

Ayame smiled at Kouga as he walked over to her, waving. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, however, and she desperately hoped that he couldn't see this.

He did.

She felt betrayed.

Used.

She tuned in to what he was telling her, not really paying attention but nodding at the correct times and avoiding eye contact at all costs. She couldn't help but replay the moment over and over in her mind; when they first saw the human girl.

He seemed so... happy. His grin outshone anyone that he had ever given her.

And when he kissed that girl... his _mate_...

She dug her nails into her fists, clenching them so tightly that she drew blood, and then slowly opening her palm, letting the small crimson-colored rivulets slowly creep down her fingers, dripping off of the tips of her nails.

Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. She turned her head quickly, wrenching herself away from the offending appendage.

Kouga took a step back, surprised at her reaction.

"A-Ayame?"

She breathed in deeply, keeping her bleeding hand open. She looked him in the eyes, the bright green of hers stunning him. She stepped past him, her shoulder barely touching the cloth on his shirt.

"I have to go bandage my hand."

Kouga was left there, alone, staring after her.

He knew exactly why she had left.

And, for once, Kagome was the farthest thing on his mind. He frowned. Maybe thinking about Kagome wasn't enough to get him through these long two days.

Maybe...

 Maybe he needed Ayame, a lot more than he had originally thought.

She was his only friend there, besides Kikyo and Rin, and she was funny and always had the most interesting things to say.

And he loved her smile, and the way she crinkled her nose when she laughed, and her eyes were so beautiful and her lips looked so soft...

His eyes widened.

No!

What was he thinking?!

Kagome was... Kagome _is_ the only one for him. He could never love... _think_ about another girl.

He sighed, rubbing his temples with one hand and leaning back against a tree.

When did his life become so complicated?

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to focus.

He wanted Ayame to be his _friend_.

And the only way to do that was to banish Kagome away from his thoughts for a little while.

Besides, he only had two day's left with Ayame anyways, what could two days without thinking about Kagome do?

**-**

Inuyasha's grasp tightened on Kagome as she shifted in her sleep, mumbling softly. He chuckled.

She was so cute.

He frowned.

... and then smiled.

He could get used to this.

Waking up seeing this girl by his side, everyday for the rest of his immortal life.

He paused.

That was a problem.

Kagome was only human.

But he didn't want to make the same mistake his brother did.

He looked at her face, her eyes closed peacefully.

Slowly he raised his hand to her heart, feeling each steady beat. He frowned.

He could never...

Never _kill _her.

That would be so... selfish.

He didn't even know what she wanted.

He looked down at her face, brushing a few strands out of her eyes.

He knew what he wanted.

He watched as her eyes lazily blinked open, slowly taking in her surroundings, her eyes eventually landing on him. She yawned.

"Inu... yasha?" she mumbled sleepily. He chuckled.

"Are you finally awake?"

Kagome pouted, making an annoyed face. Inuyasha's smile grew.

"You humans… You practically spend your whole lives sleeping."

Kagome looked up, his statement reminding her of something.

"Inuyasha..." she said skeptically, laying her head against his chest. "What's going to happen... to us?"

Inuyasha froze.

Had she read his mind?

"I mean... I don't want what to end up like Sesshomaru and Kagura..."

Inuyasha frowned, his hold on her waist tightening.

"That won't happen," he told her, setting his head on top of hers.

"I... I know," she said, sitting up. He let go of her form, copying her motions. "I want you to turn me into a vampire."

-

"Princess Giselle, is something the matter?" Kanna, asked in her normal, monotone voice. Giselle turned her head, watching as her lady in waiting entered the room. "You are to be married in three days. Are you not excited?"

Giselle scoffed, turning back to the view she had of the night sky.

"I did not read that letter you wrote. Am I to assume it was some sort of plot against King Naraku?"

Giselle did not answer, combing one of her hands through her silken hair.

"... I understand," Kanna whispered, taking her place behind her and picking up her brush from then nightstand. "Is it alright if I brush your hair, princess? You know how I enjoy it so."

Giselle gave a swift nod, pulling her hand out of her hair and letting it sit limply in her lap.

"... Thank you, Princess." Kanna pulled the brush through Giselle's crimson locks, not once meeting a tangle. She made no expression, but she did place one hand on the princess' shoulder as she spoke once more.

"I do hope you start speaking again soon, Giselle."

-

Kouga found Ayame in the cave she shared with the other wolves, sitting on a pile of furs and roughly wrapping her hand with a bandage, having to start over several times. He smiled at the sight of her struggling, her face contorting into all sorts of cute expressions. He walked over to her, aware of how stiffly she sat when she heard his entrance.

He took a seat in front of her, taking her injured hand in his.

Ayame looked up at him in surprise, but made no move to push his hands away.

"Let me," he spoke, gently. And for the first time in day's, she looked into his eyes. And he was surprised at what he saw.

 Hurt.

Pain.

Curiosity.

Love...?

He looked away, unable to handle the raw emotion in them.

"Th-thank you..." she stuttered, not sure of what to make of the situation.

He had... touched her. Although it was only her hand, it still felt... strange.

Wolves mate for life.

How long do human courtships's last?

She shook her head sharply to the side, chastising herself for even thinking that way.

She could never break apart a love that was obviously stronger than her own.

... Could she?

She shook her head again.

No!

She gasped as Kouga's hand moved over the wound, the wound she had inflicted upon herself.

It stung.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

She watched as he unwrapped the bandage, carefully, and slowly began reapplying it, his hands gently touching her.

It sent shivers up her spine.

She cursed herself silently.

Why was it that even the slightest touch from him had the ability to make her melt?

She frowned.

It wasn't fair.

She sighed as he finished, gently setting her hand down on one of her thighs, his fingers brushing her slightly.

It was difficult to fight down her blush.

"Thank you, again," she said, observing his handiwork.

He shrugged. "No problem."

Ayame took him in carefully. He was avoiding eye contact with her, an unusual change.

He looked... nervous.

He _was_ nervous.

"Ayame..." he said, looking up. He met her gaze, his eyes pleading with her to understand. "I know you don't really forgive me for... for what I did..."

Ayame's hand twitched subconsciously, the cuts stinging on her palm.

Kouga knew she was nervous.

He thought for a moment, before drawing closer and cupping her cheek in his hand, in what was meant to be a comforting gesture.

It meant so much more to her.

She leaned into his touch without realizing, her breathing increasing slightly.

"I _am _sorry. What will it take for you to realize that?"

Ayame knew what he was saying. But she couldn't really seem to process his request. His hands were so warm... and his eyes were so beautiful...

Before she knew what she was doing, her face was directly in front of his, her hands and knees her only support. His eyes widened, but Kouga made no move to stop Ayame's advance.

He could feel her warm breath on his mouth.

He gulped quietly his gaze settling on her bright green eyes, and then traitorously straying lower, to her lips. Ayame caught his gaze once more, begging him with her eyes. She went closer, crawling.

She lowered herself, placing her head in the crook of his neck, showing submissiveness. Her tail hung limply behind her. She pressed her head up gently and harder when he didn't move.

Kouga was frozen.

He wasn't sure what to do.

Ayame slowly fell out of her haze, her mind clearing, and tears dotted the corner of her eyes.

Kouga took her head in his hands, raising it to his.

Their lips were almost touching.

He drew her closer, until he could just feel her lips on his.

Someone watching from the shadows crept away, shaking her head sadly.

And suddenly a thought flashed into his head.

What about Kagome?

He froze, his breath hitching slightly. He pulled his head back, allowing his hands to slide from Ayame's face to her shoulders. He pushed her away softly, avoiding eye contact.

"I... I can't..."

Ayame stared at his face, and then looked down quickly suddenly ashamed of her self.

What had she just done?

She placed one hand over her mouth, rearing away from the man she had almost kissed. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry!" she whispered.

She stood quickly, trying to get as far away from Kouga as possible.

"I'm so sorry!"

-

Rin sighed, placing both her hands in her lap.

"You were right, Kikyo," she said, running a hand through her hair. Kikyo nodded, adjusting the bun in her hair, slightly. "He does love her."

-

Kagome pouted, crossing her arms. She only had two day's left with Inuyasha, and he wouldn't even let her talk!

Granted, every time she did she tried to convince him to turn her into a vampire... but that wasn't the point!

She sighed.

Only two day's left until Kouga came!

She paused.

What was she going to tell Kouga?

She brought her hand to her chin in thought.

"_Hey Kouga, I've fallen in love with the guy who kidnapped me and took me away from everything I've ever known. So... we're still friends, right?"_

She shook her head.

That would never work.

She sighed, going over and standing by the window. She looked out over the forest, sighing.

He had to listen to her eventually, right?

She was pleasantly surprised when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, drawing her close to someone.

"Inuyasha."

She turned, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"You realize that hugs and kisses won't distract me from asking you that question, right?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, letting her go and crossing his arms.

"Kagome, I'm not going to turn you into a vampire."

Kagome pouted crossing her own arms.

"And why not? We only have two day's left, and I-"

"Wait, what did you say?"

Kagome froze. "Um... nothing!"

Inuyasha looked at her curiously.

"You know, on second thought, that whole, 'distracting me' thing sounds pretty good right now." she said sheepishly, snaking her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha smiled lazily, his arms resting comfortably around her waist.

"I think I might have to take you up on that offer."

-

Kouga walked into their cave silently, lying down on his spot without a word. Rin opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. Kikyo didn't say anything either.

Kouga was confused.

He almost kissed Ayame...

He ran both of his hands through his hair, struggling to comprehend what had just happened. It was like he was... under a spell. He just couldn't look away from her...

He squinted hard, trying to get rid of his mental picture.

He just had to focus on Kagome.

They were going back to the castle tomorrow...

His eyes widened.

After tomorrow he would never see Ayame again.

Ever.

He shook his head.

It... it wouldn't matter.

He groaned, standing.

Of course it would.

It would matter, and he had to find her.

He stood up, fast walking out of the cave.

"Kouga? Where are you-"

He didn't answer Rin's question.

She stared after him.

"Oh Kouga," she mumbled. "I hope you know what you're doing..."

-

Giselle frowned as she heard the knock on the door. She could smell who it was.

Naraku.

The door opened and he entered a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Giselle."

Giselle's jaw locked. She stood. "Naraku, last time I checked I was still princess of this realm. And you will address me as so."

He sauntered over to her, taking her chin in his hand. She glared.

"Well, last time _I_ checked, I was still king. I'll address you however I please."

Giselle wrenched her face out of his hands.

"Don't touch me," she spoke, her voice deadly dangerous. Naraku glared.

"Giselle, I get the idea that you are not thrilled about our wedding?"

Giselle crossed her arms, turning her head away.

"I'll never marry you, you filthy pig. Inuyasha will come and save me..."

Naraku laughed, stepping closer to her. Giselle eyed him warily.

"Oh believe me, _princess,_" he mocked. He wrapped his arm around her waist, forcefully pulling her closer. "We will be wed. And soon, I'll have taken over Inuyasha as well." Giselle glared. "You can keep him if you like. As a… pet… or something."

Giselle shook out of his hold, and his laugh sent chills down her spine as he walked out of her room. She held herself tightly, sinking down to her knees.

Inuyasha _was_ coming, right?

-

Kouga found Ayame in the same tree she was in last time.

He could hear her crying.

He walked to the base of the tree.

"A-Ayame?" he called. It was quiet for a moment, before he saw her jump out of the tree, landing softly on the ground.

She didn't stand up.

He knelt down next to her.

"Ayame, I'm-"

"I'm so sorry, Kouga!" she wailed, drawing her knees to her chest. "I... I don't know what came over me!"

Kouga sighed. "No, it's my fault."

She stared up at him, her tears clearly evident in the moonlight.

"W-What do you mean?"

He bit his lip, softly, before putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Ayame, I didn't want to tell you this, but... I wanted that kiss just as much as you did."

Her eyes widened.

-

Kagome woke, safely in the arms of Inuyasha. She smiled, snuggling her face closer to him.

Only one day left.

How was she going to explain this to Kouga?

She sighed.

Well, she wouldn't worry about that now. All that mattered was that she was here.

With Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat up suddenly, his nose smelling something beyond his borders.

His nose twitched. He let go of Kagome, standing by the window.

She looked at him curiously.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

His eyes widened, and then narrowed.

Something was approaching. Fast.

He sniffed the air once more, opening his window this time. And then it hit him.

Kagome walked over, placing a hand on his arm affectionately.

"Are you okay?"

He turned, his eyes filled with hatred. She took a step back.

"Werewolves."

Kagome froze.

Werewolves.

She shook her head.

No! They weren't supposed to come for another day!

"H-How many?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. Inuyasha turned again, crossing his arms.

"At least a hundred."

This information startled her.

Why would they need a hundred werewolves just to rescue her? She looked out the window and gasped in surprise.

He was right.

Hordes of wolves were flying out of the forest at unbelievable speeds. And they were heading straight towards the castle.

Inuyasha frowned, looking up at the sky.

It was still day time.

 No one in the castle would be able to go out and fight.

He turned, striding towards his door.

Kagome blanched.

"Wait!" she called, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned, smiling at her.

"Don't worry, Kagome. It'll be fine."

She bit her lip as he closed the door behind him. She sat on the floor, drawing her knees to her chest.

"What have I done?"

-

Syaoran watched as Inuyasha confidently walked out of the castle glaring at him. He ordered the wolves to stop by barking roughly, taking a quick glance behind him to make sure that the humans were still concealed in the forest.

He smirked.

Everything was going according to plan.

He morphed back into his humanoid form, the smirk still on his face.

"Why, hello, Inuyasha," he purred, his silken voice not fazing the vampire. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha made no move to speak.

"Oh! That's right, he's dead. Too bad. Wish I could've gone to the funeral."

Inuyasha's eye's widened. How did he know that Sesshomaru was dead? The only people who knew were the servants and... Kagome...

He frowned.

"How did you know?" he hissed, taking a battle stance.

Syaoran feigned surprise. "Your little human friend told one of my wolves, didn't she tell you?"

Inuyasha clenched his teeth.

"You're lying."

Syaoran's face lost his smirk, going back to its usual cold demeanor.

"I don't lie. Now, hand over your land, and maybe I'll spare your life."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, standing up straight. "I refuse."

Syaoran glared.

"This is your last chance, Inuyasha. Give me your castle."

All was silent. Syaoran's black eyes glared holes into Inuyasha's.

"No."

He clenched his fists, before smiling.

"Fine, have it your way." He turned to the legion of wolves standing around him, smiling.

"Attack."

Inuyasha didn't move as the horde of vicious creatures lunged at his body.

-

foxgirl: yay! a long chapter! poor inu. poor everyone!

vixen: review please.


	15. Scroll Five: Page Two

ooks good, the ideas that you have for the next chapter

**page two**

Kagome screamed.

They were attacking him!

She could see it clearly from his window.

Why wasn't he moving!

Frantic, she darted out his door, making a run for the stairs. All the vampires of the castle were hissing at the door, scratching, growling.

Wishing they could help their master.

She pushed past them, earning their curious stares. She threw open the door, running to him.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha didn't move. He could feel the wolves tearing him apart, but it didn't hurt. He felt no pain. He didn't feel anything.

Kagome?

_His _Kagome did this?

He snarled, finally clawing at one of their muzzles, causing it to whimper and fall off of his body. Another one clamped down on his arm, gnawing. He growled, biting its neck fiercely. He struggled, attempting to throw the rest of the wolves off. Then he heard her voice.

He turned his head, watching Kagome run up to the battle. His eyes widened. He landed.

Another wolf sank its teeth into the flesh on his ankle, chewing without mercy.

He winced.

Syaoran saw the girl, and grabbed her arm.

"Are you Kouga's friend?"

She nodded slowly, shaking slightly.

He nodded, and then pointed to a pair of wolves. They transformed into their humanoid form.

"Take her to the humans," he commanded.

Kagome watched the two surrounded her, grabbing her arms and gently leading her into the forest.

"NO!" she cried, looking behind her. The werewolves tightened their grip. Kagome struggled as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing.

This whole time... she was just... using him?

This sudden realization made him freeze.

The wolves brought him to his knees, seeing an opening. One of them swiped at his face. Inuyasha did not move. Syaoran walked up to him, kneeling to reach his level.

"Well, Inuyasha? Do you see? You cannot win. Give up your castle, and I will kill you quickly."

Inuyasha looked up at him, hatred raging in his eyes.

"I refuse."

Syaoran frowned.

"Fine then."

He stood, looking at the castle that was soon to be his. Then he turned and looked at his army.

"Enter the castle. Kill everyone you see. And then, take this filth into the dungeon."

They nodded, growling as they approached the castle. They could see the vampires inside hissing and clawing at the windows, wanting revenge for their master. Two of them changed into their human forms and threw open the doors, and the battle began.

-

Kagome struggled as the werewolves threw her into the forest, and then she was bombarded with kisses and hugs.

"Kagome! Thank goodness you're alright!" Rin shouted, holding her tightly. Kikyo hugged her as well, struggling to keep the tears from streaming down her cheeks. Kouga looked at her fondly, waiting for his time.

Kagome was crying.

The two girls let her go and looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong hun?" Kikyo asked, holding her shoulders.

"Th… there going to k… kill Inuyasha!" she sobbed, holding her face in her hands. They stared at her confused.

"Who's Inuyasha?"

Kouga grabbed her hands, holding them tightly.

"Is he the one that kidnapped you?"

Kagome looked at Kouga's face. Suddenly she was filled with hatred. She slapped him with all her might. Kouga reeled back in shock.

Rin almost fainted. Kikyo wasn't sure what to do.

"K… Kagome?" Kouga asked, holding his cheek tenderly. She glared.

"Why didn't you tell me the werewolves were coming?!"

Kouga froze. Why hadn't he told her? He had assumed it wouldn't matter but...

He looked away, an ashamed look on his face.

Kagome stood, looking out at the entrance of the forest, watching the army of wolves invade the castle. There was no way that Inuyasha could take on a whole army by himself.

"I have to go save him!"

Kouga grabbed her arm. "Kagome are you crazy! You'll be killed!" She turned back to look at him, her face suddenly turning apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. But this is my fault. I have to try."

Kouga looked at her incredulously. "What are you talking about?! He kidnapped you and tried to kill you! What do you care if he dies?"

She glared at the ground for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"I-"

Her eyes flickered up to his.

"I love him."

Kouga let go of her arm in shock and he stared. "W…what?"

"I'm sorry," Kagome looked away, and turned, running out of the forest. Everyone was quiet. Kouga stared after her, unsure of what to think. Did he really have a right to be mad? After what he did...

"_Ayame, I didn't want to tell you this, but... I wanted that kiss just as much as you did."_

_Her eyes widened._

"_R-Really?"_

"_Yes, and I hate myself for it." He looked away from her, before turning his eyes back to hers. "I-I love Kagome. But... I can't ignore... what I feel for you. And every time I look into your eyes it's just-"_

_Ayame cut him off by swiftly bringing her lips to his, kissing him desperately. He returned it, holding her head in his hands. She was searching; she wanted to know that he felt the same way that she did._

_And however guilty he felt he couldn't bring himself to break away from her form._

He winced. No. He had no right. But still... She was going to hurt herself. He stood, looking at the castle. He had to go after her. He still loved her. Even if he had betrayed her trust, he still loved her. And he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"You two stay here," he said to Kikyo and Rin.

"Kouga!" Rin said, grabbing his sleeve.

"I have to help her."

He left then, running towards the castle.

Kikyo and Rin stared at each other.

"W-What do we do?" Rin whispered, staring after Kouga's retreating form.

"I'm... I'm not sure..."

-

Syaoran watched as the vampires numbers depleted. They were weak during the day, and they were outnumbered. He smirked. This battle would be over soon.

-

Kagome wasn't sure where to go. She had no idea where the dungeon was! She couldn't even get inside the castle. She frowned. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around suddenly, only to be met with an unfamiliar face. He was tall and muscular, with red, beady eyes and a crooked smile.

The man grinned, showing off two fangs set neatly in his mouth. She was confused. If he was a servant of Inuyasha's then why wasn't he in the castle fighting? And how was he out in the sun?

"Naraku told me to scout the area for trouble but look what I found instead."

She whimpered.

Who was Naraku? The man eyed her hungrily, his gaze focused on her neck. She opened her mouth to say something but found that no words would come out.

"He'll be pleased with you," the tall man told her, stroking her neck with one of his fingers. She jerked away from his touch. The man chuckled, his grip growing tighter.

"But I'm sure Naraku won't mind if I have a little taste first..."

Kagome screamed as the vampire held her still, his teeth lunging for her throat.

"Inuyasha!"

-

Inuyasha hit the wall hard as the werewolves threw him into the dungeon, _his_ dungeon, laughing at his weakness.

But he didn't care.

He was in pain.

His people were dying. Slowly, but surely, they were dying. There was no place for them to run, or hide, the werewolves were winning. And there was nothing he could do. He hit the ground with his fist, cursing softly.

Sesshomaru was a better leader than he would ever be.

And he knew it.

He sat cross legged, his hands resting on his knees.

And Kagome...

Kagome had used him.

A surge of anger swept through him.

She never loved him. He was a fool to think that she could ever love a monster.

He frowned.

And he didn't need her.

He didn't ever want to see her face again.


	16. Scroll Five: Page Three

Page Three

this is the last chapter I'll post for a while, sorry guy's! Please don't kill me! I promise I'll finish, there will probable only be maybe... anywhere from 18 to 20 chapters. so... I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! And without further ado, the next chapter:

**Page Three**

"You may kiss the bride."

Giselle frowned. This could possibly be the worst day of her life. She turned towards Naraku as expected, and he smirked. He leaned in closer to her, kissing her softly. She grimaced, wincing a bit.

It was disgusting.

He was disgusting.

And now, she was bound to him forever. There was no hope of escaping her fate. She stared up at the ceiling, a single tear running down her cheek.

Where was Inuyasha?

-

Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling of his cell. It was very quiet. No noise or shouting or growling. That meant that the battle was over. And he could take a guess who had won. He growled. This was all Kagome's fault. If he hadn't of been so stupid... he sighed, closing his eyes.

How could she do this to him?

-

The king stood, staring out the large window of the throne room. It was almost laughable, really. Princess Giselle sending a message asking for his help, to save Inuyasha!

He grinned.

If Sango were alive she would have thought it was hilarious.

The double doors of the room were thrown open as one of the servants came in quickly.

"The troops are ready sir!" he told him, bowing once.

King Miroku grinned, thinking of Inuyasha in danger. It was too much.

"Alright," he said, standing. "Let's move out, to Inuyasha's castle."

-

"King Naraku!" The tall man said, dragging an unconscious Kagome behind him. Naraku frowned, and his new bride sitting in the throne beside his barely contained her gasp.

It was that girl! From Inuyasha's castle!

"I've brought you an offering," the man said, throwing her body on the ground. Naraku sniffed.

"I have no use for her. Tell me, Milo, what was the condition of Inuyasha's castle?" he asked, ignoring the girl on the ground.

"It was under attack your majesty. Werewolves."

Naraku growled darkly. "So… Syaoran got there first." He looked out the window for a moment, thinking. "Well then, I guess we'll have to attack earlier than planned." He turned to Giselle, cupping her cheek in his hand gently. She refused to meet his eyes. "I guess our wedding night will have to wait, my sweet. We're attacking tonight."

The man frowned. "Um... your majesty... what about the girl?" Naraku looked at her for a moment, before waving his hand.

"It does not matter to me. Do what you wish with her."

The man grinned, grabbing her arm and throwing her over his shoulder.

Suddenly Giselle stood.

"W…Wait!" she called. She was queen now. She had just as much power as Naraku did. The man stopped and turned.

"Yes, Prin… er Queen Giselle?"

She looked at the man sternly, holding her arms out. "I want the girl. She will make a nice... servant."

Milo frowned darkly. He paused for a moment, before lowering his gaze and bowing. "As you wish your majesty," he said as he handed Kagome to Giselle, and she stared down at the girl sadly. She held her awkwardly in her arms, with one hand on her back and the other under her knees.

When Milo left the throne room, Naraku smirked, addressing his wife, "Why do you need another servant, my sweet?"

Giselle turned, faking a smile and bowing her head. "Our wedding night is to be postponed, yes? I'll need all the servants I can get to make myself beautiful for when you return." She tightened her grip on Kagome, hoping that Naraku wouldn't catch her lie.

Naraku grinned. "How could you possibly become any more beautiful than you already are?"

Giselle cringed. "If you'll excuse me my husband, I am going to take this girl to my quarters and put her to work."

Naraku waved her away, sighing, "Do as you wish."

She curtsied briefly and left the room, noticing the girl beginning to move.

When Giselle reached her chambers, Kagome was already beginning to wake. Her eyes fluttered open sleepily and Giselle sat her down in one of the chairs.

"Are you alright?"

The human girl looked at her, before gasping, "I… It's you!"

Giselle smiled. "Yes, I'm glad that I've found you."

"Glad?" Kagome was confused. Didn't this girl hate her?

"How is Inuyasha?"

Kagome frowned, her eyes cast downward.

"Not so well. The werewolves attacked and captured him..." she paused, unsure whether she should tell her why they attacked.

"I've heard. But... why weren't you captured as well?"

Kagome bit her lip. "It's... complicated..." Giselle frowned for a minute, before shaking her head.

"No matter, I've rescued you for one reason, we need to save Inuyasha."

"But how?"

"I sent a letter to King Miroku to the east, but I'm not sure if he received it. Naraku's army leaves tonight so we'll need to leave before them to get a head start, but I'm pretty sure that once we get to the castle I can get us in."

Kagome frowned. "Who is this Naraku person? What does he want with Inuyasha?"

"Naraku is the king of these lands... and I am its queen."

Kagome gasped. "But then... your husband... why...?"

"It's true that Naraku is my husband but I do not love him. I was forced into marrying him, but my heart will forever belong to Inuyasha."

She paused, looking at Kagome before sighing. "Unfortunately for me, his heart will forever belong to you."

Kagome blanched. "W… Why do you say that?"

"Now is not the time to talk about this. We have to leave, as soon as the sun sets. I can't walk in the sun like some of Naraku's soldiers... so we might be a little behind. But the bulk of his army will not leave until the dead of the night. When everything outside is pitch black. That's when we vampires are the strongest."

"Alright... but... how are we going to get past the werewolves?"

"Leave that part to me."

"Okay but... if you care about Inuyasha then why didn't you leave when you knew that Naraku was going to attack?"

"I… can't do this by myself. My lady-in-waiting is loyal to Naraku and... well... even though you are human, your better than no one."

"Gee. Thanks."

Giselle paused, her ears twitching slightly.

"For now we wait."

-

Kouga frowned, staring at the flowers in front of him. He hadn't been able to find Kagome. She was probably inside the castle, rescuing Inuyasha now. He had hid. He didn't want to face Syaoran's wrath when he found out that his 'friend' had sprung their prisoner.

He sighed.

He had walked behind the castle and found this garden. All the flowers were in bloom and there was a large cherry blossom tree. No one else was back there and it seemed the werewolves had overlooked this part of the huge structure. He looked up the walls of the castle, amazed at its size.

He should be home right now.

They had Kagome, they were home free.

And then...

"_I'm sorry, Kouga. But this is my fault. I have to try."_

_Kouga looked at her incredulously. "What are you talking about?! He kidnapped you and tried to kill you! What do you care if he dies?"_

_She glared at the ground for a moment, unsure of what to say._

"_I-"_

_Her eyes flickered up to his._

"_I love him."_

Kouga frowned. He couldn't get that memory out of his head. How could she love a monster?

He almost laughed.

Well. The same question could be asked of him.

-

Inuyasha punched the floor. He had already made quite a crack in the stone and with his anger fueling him it was likely he'd hit the dirt soon.

He had to escape.

He had to kill Syaoran, and take his castle back. If their leader died the werewolves would retreat, right? He growled, staring at the small window of light coming from the door to his cell.

He was so thirsty.

The last time he'd had blood was when he bit... her.

He shook his head.

Now wasn't the time to think about it. He had to find a way out of his prison...

He looked behind him, to the solid stone wall. There was a small window at the top, if he could reach it he could probably squeeze out... but the cell's walls were high. And it's not like he could fly or anything. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the dimensions of _his_ castle. If he was correct, past this wall was Kagura's garden. If he could just break through...

He reared his fist back and surged forward at breakneck speed, putting all of his power into breaking the wall.

His hand connected and a sick crunch could be heard. A stone in the wall broke with a loud crack and dust flew everywhere. He swore, drawing his hand to his chest. He fell to the ground sighing.

Leave it to Sesshomaru to own a vampire proof castle.

He glared at the wall before standing.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to try again.

-

While Inuyasha was in his cell, Kanna was listening at the door of the new queen's room. She frowned.

Giselle was planning to go against the King's wishes. She stood up straight, debating on whether to tell Naraku or not. He would want to know if there was an uprising. She paused.

But then again, the Queen was her friend... sort of.

Her wide eyes panned the hallways, before she continued down, not looking back.

What Naraku didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

-

Kouga froze. What was that noise?

The cracking noise resounded through the quiet for a few moments before stopping. Kouga looked around.

Then he heard it again. It was coming from the wall. He walked closer, kneeling down in the dirt. He pushed aside some daffodils and found a small glass window. He looked inside.

There was someone in there…

Someone with silver hair…

It was Kagome's kidnapper.

 He frowned.

Kagome was in love with him… With this vampire… It was all his fault.

If it weren't for him, he would be safe at home, with his girlfriend.

 If it weren't for him, he would be back at his job, instead of running for his life from werewolves.

If it weren't for him, he would never have met the love of his life.

He shook his head.

Whatever the case, he had to help him. If he did, then Kagome would be satisfied and then... well, they could work out the details later. He pulled on the latch and opened the window, sticking his head in.

"Hey!" he whispered.

Inuyasha's ear's twitched and he looked up.

He growled.

"Who are you? Are you with those mangy wolves?"

Kouga bit his lip. "N-No. I just... I'm Kagome's friend. I just want to help."

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment before dawning recognition washed over his expression.

"Oh. I remember you. You were in the house when I took..." He looked away. "Never mind. If you're going to help me then do it."

Kouga nodded, managing to get his top half through the window. He reached his hands down to the captured vampire, beckoning him.

"Hurry, before someone sees us."

Inuyasha nodded, jumping suddenly and grabbing his hands. Kouga grunted from the extra weight, pulling him up with difficulty. When Inuyasha was far enough on the window ledge he let go of Kouga's hands, attempting to wriggle through. His head and chest came through the window with ease and he breathed in the fresh smell of Kagura's garden gratefully. He put his hands on the wall and pushed, trying to get his lower half through the tight space.

He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha looked up at him, pouting slightly.

"... My... my hips are stuck..."

-

Kagome whimpered the two holes on her neck stinging slightly. Giselle frowned.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking out the window. "I would help but... a vampire can only heal their own marks. They'll go away within a day or two."

Kagome nodded, looking at the sun slowly setting over the horizon out the window. Her eyes flickered back to Giselle and they looked at each other for a second. Giselle nodded.

"It's time."

She walked briskly to the window, opening it slowly and eyeing the long drop. Kagome went over and gulped.

"H… How are we going to make it down there?"

"We're going to jump."

Kagome blanched.

"W… What?! At this height?!"

Giselle nodded, "Just don't look down."

Kagome frowned, looking around Giselle's room. The vampire had insisted that they wouldn't need anything for the journey, but Kagome was doubtful. She hadn't eaten in a while...

"Are you ready? The first of Naraku's troops have already moved out. And my servant's will be along to check on me soon... we have to leave now."

Kagome nodded. Giselle nodded and walked over to the window. Kagome looked up at Giselle. She was so strong... vampires were so powerful and yet Inuyasha was overpowered by a few wolves. She looked away. Giselle took a step on the ledge and turned sideways so she could fit through the narrow frame, and then she fell, landing on her feet gently. Kagome looked down at her.

"Come on!" Giselle called up to her, beckoning her with her arms. "I'll catch you!"

Kagome frowned. She took in a deep breath.

"For Inuyasha," she whispered.

And she jumped.

-

Giselle watched as the raven-haired girl tumbled, not once letting out a scream.

What did Inuyasha see in her?

She frowned. He obviously loved her. That was the thing that hurt the most. She sighed. Suddenly a thought came into her head.

If the girl was dead... who was to stop her from claiming Inuyasha as her own?

And now was the perfect opportunity, as she was tumbling through the air not suspecting a thing...

She could have almost smiled.

-

Kagome opened her eyes, attempting to see if she was close.

She could see the ground directly beneath her. Shouldn't Giselle have caught her by now? She closed her eyes, the wind was too much.

She frowned. She would be hitting the ground soon...

Suddenly Kagome let out a little shriek.

She wasn't going to catch her. She loved Inuyasha and wanted him to herself and she wasn't going to catch her.

She screamed as she hit something hard, an electric jolt shooting through her body.

And yet... there was no pain.

She opened her eyes that had been shut tight and stared up into Giselle's face.

She had caught her.

Giselle set her on the ground gently, looking straight ahead, carefully avoiding Kagome's gaze.

Kagome attempted to quiet her breathing, staring at the vampire curiously.

"I thought... I mean, I thought for sure that you weren't..."

"Weren't going to catch you?" Giselle finished, beginning to walk. Kagome caught up with her, her gaze never leaving her face.

"Y… Yeah."

"I wasn't going to."

Kagome's eyes widened. "W… What?"

Giselle smiled softly, turning her head and meeting Kagome's gaze.

"I wasn't going to catch you." She looked away again, sighing, "In my head... you were the only thing that was stopping me from marrying Inuyasha. But..."

Giselle stopped.

"But... I realized that even if... even if you did die. That wouldn't make him love me. _Nothing _could make him love me. So if I can't have his love…"

She paused, smiling at Kagome.

"I at least want his happiness. And you're the only person that can give that to him. So, you have my word that I will not hurt you. And I promise that I... I won't stand in between you and him again."

Kagome stared at her before looking away, smiling softly. Giselle returned the smile, before looking off into the distance. She sighed, ripping away the second and third layers of skirts under her dress.

"It'll be easier to run without these," she said, more to herself than Kagome. She straightened herself, before beckoning to Kagome.

"Come, on my back. We'll get there quicker if we run."

Kagome nodded, climbing on carefully. She sighed, anxious to see Inuyasha again. Giselle began running, dashing over hills and carefully avoiding all the obstacles in their way. Kagome smiled as the redheaded vampire brought her closer and closer to her love.

"Th… thank you Giselle. "

-

Miroku sighed, staring at the setting sun. Night was falling soon; his troops would be able to travel more quickly. He frowned, looking in the direction where he knew Inuyasha's castle was.

He had a very bad feeling building up in the pit of his stomach.

-

Naraku smiled. By now his troops were probably already a third of the ways there. He chuckled. He and the rest of the troops would leave, as soon as he checked on his new bride.

He walked to Giselle's room, knocking once before opening the door.

"Giselle?"

He looked around, before frowning. He stared at the open window with venom in his glare.

She ran away.

-

Kikyo stumbled, yelling out for Rin to slow down.

"Come on Kikyo! We've got to hurry!" Rin called back to her. Kikyo frowned, taking off her heels. "We have to reach Ayame before something bad happens to Kouga or Kagome!"

-

Inuyasha grunted, finally able to free himself from the window.

He sighed, standing with a little difficulty.

"Now..." he said to Kouga, leaning against the wall of his castle nonchalantly. "Why did you rescue me?"

Kouga looked away, clenching his fists tightly.

"Because... because she loves you... and... I just want her to be happy…"

"No, no. You've got it all wrong," Inuyasha said, glaring at the ground. "She... she doesn't love me. She lied to me and almost got me killed. I would have died if it weren't for you." He crossed his arms, staring at Kouga.

Kouga looked at him confusedly. "But... but she said that... then... you don't love her?"

Inuyasha frowned. "I never said that." He shook his head, beginning to walk away from the garden. "But that's not the point. We have to get out of here... we're going to need help to take down Syaoran."

-

Naraku stormed through the hallway's shouting all the way. "GUARDS!" he yelled, stopping only when two vampires ran up to him, bowing quickly.

"Y…Yes your majesty?" one asked, wary of his angry face. Naraku hissed quietly, before composing himself and staring the two down.

"Go find Giselle. She'll be with a human with black hair."

The guards nodded, and began to leave before one stopped.

"Wait, King Naraku, what do you want us to do with them?"

Naraku frowned. "Bring my wife back to me. I'll behead her for her betrayal _after_ she has born me an heir. As for the girl... have your selves a little snack.


	17. Scroll Five: Page Four

page four

**page four**

Giselle's breathing was labored. Her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed the insides of her wrists gently, her whole body in pain, even the gentle caress of her red locks on her back sent spasms through her body.

She frowned. Kagome watched her, pity in her eyes.

"Are... are you alright?" She asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. Giselle hissed causing Kagome to yank her arm back.

She looked awful. Her forehead was drenched in a thin layer of sweat. She was pulling at the sleeves of her dress, her skin seeming flushed with color. That was unusual compared to the normal pallor of her skin. Parts of her shoulders had begun to blacken.

She sighed.

Earlier they had been traveling when the sun had risen, forcing the vampire to search for shelter.

But the area surrounding the castle was rocky and covered in dirt. Nothing green grew, no trees that would provide shade, and she knew that the cave she and Inuyasha had stayed in was much farther off. The sun had beat down upon her painfully, her bare shoulders taking the worst of it. She could hardly breath, especially while running. Her legs tired and eventually they had had to stop. Kagome was unsure of what to do. They eventually came to a small river that was drying up, no more than a small trickle when they arrived. They had found some large rocks there and crouched in the shade that they provided, Kagome attempting to cool her companion off by pouring the cool water on her shoulders.

Giselle took in a shaky breath, glaring at the sky.

If only the sun didn't have this effect on her.

If only she was more like Inuyasha...

She looked up at the sky, trying to judge how long it would be until nightfall.

"We'll have to wait." Giselle said breathily, brushing strands of her hair from her face. Kagome nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Is it really that bad? The sun, I mean. Will you recover?"

"Eventually. It just takes so much out of me... Sesshomaru was like this too. He couldn't-" She stopped, wincing as the burns on her skin began to sting. "He couldn't stand it... the sun..."

Kagome nodded, bringing another handful of water over to her. Giselle sighed as it washed over her shoulders.

"Don't worry..." She whispered, leaning her back up against the rock. "I'll be fine, and... we will make it to Inuyasha's castle. It should only take a couple more days..."

The human sighed, hating that Giselle had to go through all this pain. She looked off into the distance, holding her head in her hands.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha... we're coming..."

**-**

"I only have one ally around here, and that's Miroku." Inuyasha explained to Kouga. They were currently running in the direction of Miroku's castle, leaving everything far behind. Kouga was positioned uncomfortably on Inuyasha's back, holding on tightly as he sprinted. They had been traveling for a little over 24 hours and the sun had set a little while ago, but Inuyasha showed no signs of stopping or growing tired.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped.

Kouga fell off and hit the ground hard. "Why'd you stop?" He asked him, looking in the direction Inuyasha was staring at.

"I don't believe it." Inuyasha murmured, chuckling.

"What? What is it?"

Inuyasha smirked, turning to Kouga. "Well, looks like we won't have to go to Miroku's castle. He's coming to us."

He pointed to somewhere off and the distance and Kouga could see him, barely. There were a lot of little dots, which he assumed where an army. Kouga grinned.

"This is great! With this guy's help, we can take on the werewolves, right?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, watching as Miroku's army grew closer.

"I hope."

-

Ayame sniffed once, twice with her nose in the air. She frowned. Those humans were approaching, Kouga's friends. Kikyo and Rin.

Why were they coming back to the camp?

More importantly, why wasn't Kouga with them?

She put her head down. She had accepted the fact that after last night... that she would never see him again. She already felt extremely bad for doing what she did... his poor mate would be heartbroken.

She glared at the ground, placing her head in her hands.

It really wasn't her fault.

Kouga had proven himself that he... that he wanted it as much as she had.

She blushed faintly, before shaking it off and looking into the forest. She sighed.

Might as well go and meet them. It would take forever to reach the camp on their own.

She stood, transforming into a wolf before darting off in the direction of the woods.

-

Naraku growled, clenching his fists.

"That little bitch..."

And for a moment he had actually thought that she might...

He growled.

Now was not the time. He looked at the quickly setting sun. The rest of his army had to move out the next day, because of Giselle. She had caused him to make preparations to go fetch her and bring her back to the castle. He decided to stay. He wanted Giselle to suffer for treating him, her _king_ with such disrespect.

He had wanted her to love him... and if not love maybe feel some sort of affection towards him before the time came for her to bear him an heir.

He sneered, stomping off to the throne room, glaring at anyone he passed.

"Well it's too late for that now isn't it?"

-

Kagome gasped.

There, in the distance.

It was his castle.

The castle she loved and had learned to call home. She smiled down at Giselle from her position on her back.

"We're almost there!" Kagome huffed out excitingly. Giselle scoffed.

"Hardly. With the pace we're traveling I'd say we have two or three more day's left."

The sun was beginning to set which meant that they could continue their journey, but Giselle was still tired. She needed a good day's sleep or at this rate, she would be done for by the time she reached the castle.

Kagome frowned, looking back at their destination. Not able to contain her joy at the thought of being tangled in Inuyasha's arms once more she grinned.

"We're almost there!"

-

Miroku saw Inuyasha and the strange human boy approaching, and he was glad the he was safe and out of harms way. When they finally reached each other Miroku, much to Inuyasha's annoyance, threw his arms around the vampire in a bone-crushing hug.

"Inuyasha!" he said, pulling back to look at him.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said, somewhat lacking in the enthusiasm that his friend had. Finally he noticed the human and he smiled, his fangs showing.

"And who is this?"

Kouga frowned, "Oh god, another vampire."

Miroku laughed heartily. "Don't worry my little human friend! I'm a vegetarian."

While Kouga was left to ponder exactly what this meant, Miroku cleared his throat, turning to Inuyasha once more.

"Now, to business. I received a letter from Giselle that your castle was under siege?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Giselle? How did... how does she know?"

Miroku snorted, grinning. "Well, her uncle is the one planning the attack."

Kouga was confused. Inuyasha, even more so.

"N-Naraku? But... but the werewolves..."

Miroku paused. "Werewolves?"

Inuyasha sighed, running his hands through his hair. He sighed loudly. "So Naraku's planning an attack as well..."

"As well as... you mean the werewolves attacked you too?" Miroku gasped, slightly shocked at their boldness.

Inuyasha looked at his friend, before he looked to the ground, his gaze hardening.

"We have a lot to talk about."

 Miroku frowned.

"Then we had better walk and talk. If Giselle was correct, the vampires should already be upon your home."

-

By the time Ayame found Rin and Kikyo, they were already lost and arguing about whose fault it was that they were so.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked them, her once cheerful voice only a shadow of what it once was. Their heads turned at Ayame's voice.

"Ayame!" Rin said surprised. Kikyo's voice echoed her sister and then she got immediately to the point, her normally calm voice sounding rushed and scrambled.

"WewenttothecastletogetKagomebutshesaidshelovedInuyashaandranoffandKougawentafterher!"

Ayame frowned. "...What?"

Rin sighed in exasperation, knowing what would make her come with them.

"Kouga's in trouble!"

Ayame didn't need to be told twice, and before Rin and Kikyo could comprehend what was going on, Ayame was a wolf, and they were hanging onto her fur for dear life as she raced towards Inuyasha's castle once more.

-

Syaoran scowled, watching through the windows of _his_ castle as the horde of vampires approached with increasing speed.

Naraku.

He howled.

He had beaten Inuyasha. The castle was his.

He called for his wolves and two appeared at his side, asking them what he needed.

"Go get _Inuyasha_ from his cell. I think I know what Naraku wants."

-

Kagome and Giselle were very close to the castle now.

And the two following them were _very_ close to their targets. In fact, they were right behind them.

-

Inuyasha was dashing quickly to his castle, with Miroku and his armies close behind. Kouga was hanging on for dear life on Inuyasha's back.

Very suddenly Miroku slowed, staring at something approaching Inuyasha's castle, at close to the same speed they were.

"Um... Inuyasha..." Miroku said hesitantly, unsure of what he was seeing.

"Yeah, what is it?" He replied, trying to talk while still keeping his pace.

"It appears that two... women... and two men... are nearing your castle."

Inuyasha stopped all together, causing Kouga to fall and Miroku to trip over his feet trying to stop as well. His army had no trouble with the abrupt stop.

He looked in the direction Miroku had pointed, his nose sniffing the wind slightly.

Suddenly his eyes widened, and gasped. "K-Kagome!"


	18. Scroll Five: Page Five

foxgirl: I'm very sorry about the short update last time, so I tried to make this one really long

foxgirl: I'm very sorry about the short update last time, so I tried to make this one really long. I think this will only be maybe... hmm... twenty chapters, so, it's close to the end. I really want to thank you guy's for all the reviews you've been giving me. I never thought that I would get so many! I'm very grateful, thank you so much!

And thank you, Jaimed1968, for everything you've done for me, beta work and all the help and support you've offered.

Without further ado, here's the chapter

**-**

**page five**

He would recognize her scent anywhere. But he was a little confused as to why she was with Giselle.

And who were those two people following them? He growled. They were getting closer.

He growled again, changing his direction and racing towards them.

He could see Giselle turn and attempt to fight them off but she was no match for them and soon, she and Naraku's men were holding Kagome. Inuyasha ran faster, not caring if the men caught his scent or not.

"I… Inuyasha!" Miroku called.

Kouga sat there, dumbfounded as Inuyasha called out behind him, "Just keep going, I'll meet up with you."

Miroku sighed, helping Kouga up before taking one last look at his friend.

"Inuyasha I hope you know what you're doing."

-

As Inuyasha neared the pair of woman Giselle looked in his direction, eager at the scent she had just caught on the wind.

"Inuyasha!"

One of the guards glared at the hanyou, though they were both slightly frightened. They weren't sure that they could take him on. Hadn't the werewolves attacked? Why wasn't he dead?

Inuyasha stopped his run now, slowing as he neared his target. He hissed at the two who were holding the women captive baring his fangs. They snarled back.

"Why are you still alive?" one of them growled.

"I think the better question is," Inuyasha spoke, glaring at them harshly. "Why are you on _my _territory?"

The guard's confidence began to ebb away, and with it their hold on Giselle and Kagome. The female vampire wrenched herself out of her captors hold. They stared at Inuyasha for a moment, before releasing Kagome as well.

"We'll be letting King Naraku know about this, Inuyasha!"

With that Naraku's soldiers fled, not looking back. Inuyasha felt satisfied until he looked down at Kagome. His happy demeanor left, leaving him feeling cold and empty.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" he asked, not quite meeting their eyes.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, smiling. His head snapped up and he glared at her harshly.

"No, what are _you _doing here, _Kagome._"

He said her name with such hatred, such blind anger that Kagome froze.

What had she done?

Why was he so angry?

"I… Inuyasha?" she whispered. Giselle looked at him.

"What's wrong?" the female vampire asked, daring to put a cold hand on his cheek.

He didn't respond to the touch, but he did look at Giselle, growling.

"Oh, didn't she tell you?" he snapped, not even glancing at Kagome. "The reason why the wolves attacked? It was her. She told them that Sesshomaru was... dead. She practically _led _them to my home."

Kagome gasped. "Th… that's not true!" she shouted, tears threatening to fall. What was wrong with him? She hadn't... well... she had told them that Sesshomaru was dead but what did that have to do with anything? It wasn't her fault... was it?

Giselle suddenly looked at her, her eyes slowly narrowing. "You... you did?" she asked slowly, not quite willing to believe that this girl was responsible for having Inuyasha thrown out of his own castle.

"No!" she pleaded, turning to Inuyasha, hugging him tightly. "No! I didn't! I didn't mean to! Please it's not my fault. I..." He didn't return her embrace. He simply stood there, his eyes lowered to the ground. For some reason... he couldn't bear to push her away. How could she do this to him? "I... I love you..." she whispered, raising her head to look into his eyes. For a moment it seemed as if... he would forgive her.

For a moment his glare softened and his lips parted slowly.

For a moment his arms itched to hold her.

But only for a moment.

He pulled out of her grasp, the lack of support causing her to fall. His eyes turned from angry to hurt, and he clenched his fists. As he lowered his head, his hair blocking most of his face, he spoke,

"I... I trusted you..."

His broken tone made her heart ache to comfort him. The tears streamed down her cheeks and as she sobbed, Giselle decided to take matters into her own hands. She walked over to Inuyasha who was standing completely still, and she raised her hand gently to his cheek. Then she slapped him… Hard.

He looked up at her; unshed tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Look what you've done, Inuyasha!" Giselle hissed, pointing to the broken girl on the ground. "If she had betrayed you, why would she have been trying to help when the werewolves attacked? That's how Naraku's men captured her in the first place! We escaped because we wanted to help you! She wanted to save you. She... she told you that she loved you."

Giselle faltered here for a moment, her own heart screaming to stop, that if she didn't then Inuyasha would never love her, her dreams would never come true. Her heart would remain broken. She shook it off, continuing.

"And... I... I know that you feel the same."

-

"Syaoran!" The wolf howled loudly and his leader turned to him, sensing the distress in his tone.

"What is it?"

He paused suddenly, unsure of how his superior would take the news.

"It's Inuyasha... he's... he's gone..."

Syaoran growled his lip twitching in anger. How could he have let this happen? Suddenly the doors of the castle were thrown open as Naraku's men presented themselves.

All of the wolves turned, growling and snarling filled the room as some of them turned into their more primitive forms.

A man standing at the head of the army stepped forward, addressing Syaoran.

"Syaoran, leader of the wolves. My King, Naraku has a request for you."

-

Inuyasha couldn't respond. Did he? Did he really still love Kagome? As he looked at her he knew that he had known the answer to that question even without Giselle presenting it. But he never got the chance to respond as sudden shouts in the distance reached the two vampires ears.

The shouts of battle. To Inuyasha it was a welcome distraction.

He turned, facing his castle as if the conversation had never ensued.

"Naraku," he said. He turned to the two girls, beckoning them. "Come on, we..." He trailed off for a moment, staring at Kagome. She was still sitting there quietly, tears running down her face.

"We have to help Miroku and the others."

He took off then, not waiting for the girls. Giselle sighed, picking Kagome up and following him.

-

When Miroku and Kouga reached the castle they were surprised to find a battle already underway. Naraku's soldiers and Syaoran's wolves, scratching, biting, growling and hissing, blood was already covering the walls of the castle and the outside grounds. Many could be seen lying dead already. Miroku frowned. His men were eager to rush into battle, but he wasn't sure if that was wise. He slipped past the bloodshed, searching for the leaders of this war. He stepped into the castle, surprised to find Syaoran hovering over the dead body of Naraku's commanding officer. The wolf leader looked up as he entered, and he frowned.

"King Miroku. And to what do I owe this displeasure? Have you come to join in the battle for Inuyasha's castle as well?"

Miroku chuckled, looking at Syaoran with a light smile on his face. "You could put it that way... but for now, I'm on the good guy's team."

Syaoran growled, stepping towards him predatorily. "Good and bad is an illusion. When the stakes are up, all that matter's is what one wants... and how hard one is willing to fight for it."

Miroku sighed, watching carefully as Syaoran circled him. "It might seem that way... but you have to take into account... how hard other people are willing to prevent one from obtaining what they want."

Syaoran snarled and with a leap, was transforming in the air, lunging towards Miroku's body. Black hair grew all over and he could feel his teeth growing, his nose stretching outward. His whole body changing with a single thought.

Miroku sidestepped his attack at the last minute and took a step back, refusing to attack. "Really, Syaoran," he sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Is this what its come down to? Two civilized people fighting over nothing?"

Syaoran growled, lunging towards Miroku, not attacking but warning, his teeth snapping at his ankles. Miroku smirked, his fangs growing slightly larger. He took a battle stance, glaring at Syaoran and daring him to come closer.

"Well, if you insist."

-

When Naraku heard the news that Inuyasha was alive and Giselle had escaped, he raced out the doors of his castle, his feet barely touching the ground. The sun had set long ago, the moon already high in the sky, blanketing him with shadows. He glared out onto the horizon, almost unable to wait until he could feel his claws ripping through Inuyasha's throat.

-

Ayame ripped through the forest faster than she had thought was possible. Her muscles were sore and she was exhausted... but she wouldn't stop. No. She had to keep going; she had to if she wanted to help Kouga. Even if he never wanted to see her again she had to help.

Finally after what seemed like days Ayame slowed, panting heavily as wolves did. Kikyo and Rin climbed off her back and Rin softly petted her silken fur as she rested her aching muscles refusing to move. Kikyo stared off into the forest and recalled what her little sister had said.

How could she love him?

Love that... monster?

Well if she did than he probably wasn't as bad as she was imagining him to be.

 But they could never be together. What about Kouga? What about her life? She couldn't just give everything up and stay, people would get suspicious. She sighed, closing her eyes and trying to get a little rest while Ayame built up her strength.

'Oh Kagome I hope you know what you're doing...'

-

When Inuyasha reached his castle, he was furious. There was blood everywhere. He couldn't find Miroku but the struggle was still continuing, Naraku's army against Miroku's army against the werewolves.

When Giselle and Kagome reached his castle, they were terrified. Kagome had never seen so much blood before. They stood a good distance away, not wanting to be drawn into the fight. Inuyasha frowned, attempting to sniff his way towards Miroku.

A werewolf lunged at him and he jumped back, growling at the unexpected attack. The wolf snarled and lunged again, aiming for his throat. Inuyasha was growing very impatient and he met the werewolf's jump, slashing at its furry neck with his claws. It whimpered, for a moment, before falling over and lying still. Inuyasha scoffed, wiping his hands off on the door of his castle as he passed.

He found Miroku and Syaoran engaged in a furious battle. Miroku had a serious injury on his left arm. It looked as if Syaoran's teeth had bitten almost clean through it. Syaoran was bleeding heavily on his side, though you couldn't really tell through his thick mass of black fur. They were both growling at each other, waiting for the other to make the next move. Very suddenly Syaoran's head turned and met Inuyasha's eyes. He growled.

Miroku turned as well, and that was the only opening Syaoran needed. He lunged at Miroku's neck clamping on with his teeth and scratching furiously at him with his claws. Miroku shouted, throwing the wolf off of him, only to fall to his knees.

Inuyasha growled, taking a step forward.

"Stay back." Miroku rasped, glaring at Syaoran. "This... this is my battle."

The wolf was circling Miroku now, toying with him. He had struck the killing blow; now all that was left was to wait until he died.

There was no blood pouring from his wound. He would have had to have fed recently and he hadn't, and therefore the ripping and horrible opening of his skin was completely visible. He clutched at it, wincing from the pain.

Syaoran went in for one last attack, but Miroku moved. He rolled backwards, ending just inches away from where Syaoran's body landed, and then he attacked.

He bit Syaoran's throat, returning the wound he had given him. He drank the blood of the wolf, as Syaoran whimpered and writhed in his hold. Finally Miroku let go, backing away from his prey and sitting, breathing heavily. Syaoran collapsed as well, laying still as his body lost its fur and he turned back into his humanoid form.

His eyes were half open, blood dribbling from the wound of his neck, but he was still breathing. Miroku, who really didn't need to breathe in the first place, stopped his, because it had become increasingly painful. Inuyasha went to his side, lightly touching his friend's shoulder.

"Miroku... thank you for helping me," he told him, his voice pained, knowing that he wouldn't be of this world for much longer.

Miroku chuckled, his rasping breaths growing harsher with every breath he took. "No, Inuyasha. I was doing everyone a favor," he paused here, coughing harshly. "That bastard needed to die."

Inuyasha managed a smile, which Miroku returned, until his eyes closed slowly.

"I'm a little sleepy... Inuyasha..." he whispered. His face slowly turned to the side and the excruciating pain he had been feeling began to fade.

Inuyasha found that he couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"I've never... slept before..." Miroku's voice was getting quieter with every word he spoke, making it hard for even Inuyasha's keen ears to pick up the words.

"I'll tell you about it..." he breathed, barely conscious. "When I... wake up..."

And then he was gone.

-

Kagome stared at the destruction around her, holding a hand over her mouth in disgust.

"K… Kagome?"

She turned when she heard her name, noticing Kouga for the first time.

"Kouga!" she exclaimed. Feelings of guilt washed over her as she remembered their last encounter. He approached her slowly; unsure of what he should say.

"Are you alright?"

Giselle had no idea what was going on between these two, but had the distinct feeling that she should stay out of it.

"I'm... fine..." Kagome whispered. She was anything but fine. Why was Inuyasha so mad at her? Surely he knew that she hadn't meant to lead the werewolves to his castle. Surely he knew that she loved him. ...Didn't he?

She looked over the battlefield. The vampires were beginning to drop in numbers and this worried her, though she wasn't sure who was fighting for whom. The werewolves were winning. She turned back to Kouga, trying to think of something to say.

"Look, Kouga, I'm…"

"It's alright," he told her. "I understand... but... why would you lie to me?"

This wasn't what she had been expecting.

"W… What?"

"He said that you were lying... that you didn't love him and you almost got him killed."

Kagome stared at Kouga, unsure of what he was saying. Inuyasha thought she lied to him?

"W… What? He said... he really thinks that... oh god..." Kagome turned away from him, biting her lip and closing her eyes tightly, tears threatening to spill over her eyes again.

How could he think that? After all they had been through... didn't he trust her?

-

Syaoran's breathing was beginning to get shallower with every breath he took. He couldn't even manage a glare at Inuyasha as he watched him leave his friends side and stand over him. He let his eyes travel up his form, stopping when he saw his eyes. They reflected terribly pain and deep emotion. A sharp pain in his side caused Syaoran to whimper and he saw Inuyasha hesitate only a moment before walking away.

Good.

He didn't need his help. He would be fine on his own. He was stronger than this. He could…

A rasping cough cut off his train of thought and he frowned, tasting blood in his mouth. His eyelids seemed to grow heavier with every passing moment. He sighed as they finally closed, his pain seeming to wash away as he breathed his final breaths.

-

As Inuyasha stepped outside the scene he saw dismayed him. The werewolves were winning, again. Though he wasn't sure what they would do if they won, now that their leader was gone. He smirked as a couple of wolves growled at him as he passed. They could smell it. Syaoran's blood, his death, he saw some of them beginning to falter. Miroku's army fought furiously, and Naraku's men were beginning to dwindle, but come morning they would have the advantage.

One of the wolves transformed into human-like form, shouting over the noise, "Our leader has fallen. We must retreat, replenish our numbers. This is a battle for another day."

He saw some of the wolves stop their fighting, though some simply ignored the warrior's plea and continued the battle. The wolf who had spoken simply shook his head at his packs stupidity, turning and running back into the forest.

Several others followed him.

The people left were so completely absorbed in the battle, they didn't even notice when Inuyasha began fighting. He went through several of Naraku's men while they were in combat, fighting furiously to defend his home, and avenge Miroku's death though none of the men there were responsible. He wasn't sure how long the battle had been going on, but usually wars between vampires were short.

It was simple. They battled all night, and whoever didn't make it to shelter before the sun rose lost.

-

Foxgirl:... that seems so much longer than it really is. Was it okay? I'm getting kind of worried about the story now that it's so close to the end... I have an idea of how I want to end it, but not really the specifics... oh well! Thank you so much for reading!


	19. Scroll Six

Scroll Six

**Scroll Six**

**page one**

Vixen: Before we start this chapter, I'd just like to say, thank you for reading thus far, and thank you to oninimus for actually wondering where I was!

foxgirl: Oh please. All you ever do is complain.

Vixen: Whatever. Now, here is the next chapter, creatively titled, page one.

foxgirl: Hey! I figured its hard actually naming chapters so I wanted to do something different and use scrolls!

Vixen: Different? You did the same thing in the last story you wrote!

Foxgirl: Gah! Shut up and thank the reviewers so I can start the story!

Vixen: tch. Fine. Thank you to all of foxgirl's wonderful reviewers, she couldn't have done the story without you and blah blah blah. There. Happy now?

Foxgirl: Very. Now, without further ado...

**-**

Daylight was approaching very slowly, and Miroku's men were staring out at the horizon fearfully. They had to retreat to the castle. But Naraku's men... were in the way. Naraku's army was fighting hard, wanting to please their master, though they were still a little confused as to why they went from fighting wolves, to vampires...

-

Giselle looked up warily at the sky. The sun was almost rising.

"Giselle..."

She turned at Kagome's voice.

"We should find shelter... in the woods maybe?"

Giselle nodded, grabbing Kouga's arm and running off, much to his protest. Kagome hesitated, looking down at the battle before her. Inuyasha was fighting hard, determined to not let Naraku win. And it appeared that his army was determined to win so that Naraku wouldn't give them all a sound beating if they lost. Miroku's army was finally pushing them back. With everyone's unnatural strength and agility, to anyone watching the battle basically looked like a blur.

Vampires were dying fast, and it's not like there were a lot to begin with.

Naraku's men were wondering when they're leader was going to show up to back them up...

-

Giselle and Kouga ran into the shade of the trees, Kouga panting heavily from the exertion. Giselle frowned, leaning up against the bark of one of the trees, sliding down until she was in a sitting position.

"I can't do anything," she whispered. "I'm worthless..."

Kouga didn't move, unsure as if to whether he should comfort her, or let her be. Suddenly the sound of her hissing rang through the woods.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Giselle frowned. "There's a werewolf approaching."

Kouga watched warily as a huge white wolf came bounding through the bushes, two oddly familiar humans on its back. They fell off, one of them holding her stomach.

"God Ayame... could you have run any faster?" she groaned.

"Rin! Kikyo!" Kouga said surprised to find them with... he looked over at the wolf, laying on the ground and panting… Ayame. He had thought that he would never see her again. She soon transformed into her humanoid form, her breathing not getting any easier. She struggled to sit up, but when she did she glared at Giselle coldly.

"Who is... this...?" she breathed, still managing to sound slightly menacing even when out of breath. Giselle stood up, baring her fangs and taking a battle stance. Kouga blanched.

"No… no!" he said, getting between them. "Ayame, this vampire is good. She's trying to help Inuyasha."

Ayame frowned, wrinkling her nose. "But... Inuyasha's the enemy."

Kouga sighed. "No it's just..." He paused. "Never mind... Your wolves gave up and went home after Syaoran was killed, from what I understand."

Ayame gasped. "Syaoran's... dead?"

Kouga frowned. "Yes... but Ayame, Inuyasha's the good guy."

Giselle crossed her arms, knowing when she needed to stay out of the way. She took her place against the tree once more, breathing deeply.

"But..."

Kouga sighed in exasperation. He looked at the confused werewolf. She was still breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed from the journey there.

"Ayame..." Kouga said, sitting on the ground to be on her level. He ran a hand affectionately over one of her cheeks before pulling away, blushing slightly. "Why... why are you here?"

Kikyo and Rin suddenly stood, glaring at Kouga.

"We had to go get her because you ran off after Kagome like an idiot!" Kikyo screeched. Rin nodded, before sitting back down, her dizziness getting to her.

Kouga smiled sheepishly.

"I came because I... I thought you were in trouble..." Ayame said, not meeting his eyes. "But... you seem to be fine. So... where is your mate?"

Kouga wasn't sure what to say. "_The girl I left you for left me and now I want you back'_" didn't quite seem right to him.

"Well..."

"She left him." Kikyo said, leaning against a tree and fanning herself. "For a vampire! Can you believe it!" Kikyo continued to ramble on about irrational sisters getting them selves killed. Ayame looked up at Kouga, a confused look taking over her face.

"What... what does that mean?"

Kouga knew what she was asking. She was asking if they could be together... if they could have a life... like the one he and Kagome had had. He gulped. He had used her. He used her and she still... she still loved him. He frowned, looking away from her curious eyes.

"I don't know..."

-

Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from Inuyasha's form as he mercilessly slaughtered vampire upon vampire who threw themselves at him. All she wanted was his safety but... she couldn't help but feel pity for those he killed. The thing that surprised her the most was that, no matter how many times they were cut or slashed, there was no blood. She sat, waiting for the battle to be over, waiting for Inuyasha to come back to her. She needed to talk to him.

-

Inuyasha froze suddenly, his senses picking up all sorts of things wrong. He sprang back from the battle, away from the reckless claws thrown around and the careless fangs springing through the air. He looked in the distance, his senses tingling. Something wasn't right.

He frowned.

Something was coming.

And it was a lot more powerful than all of the men in the field put together.

Inuyasha cursed silently as he saw Naraku running towards him in the distance.

His speed was incredible, faster than Inuyasha could even imagine running. He looked over at the horizon. The sun hadn't risen yet. There was plenty of time for Naraku to come and clean up the rest of this war. He growled.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

Naraku slowed when he saw the troops, pleased that his men were fighting so well. But he was confused when he saw they were battling Miroku's men instead of Inuyasha's, or even the werewolves.

No matter.

He could see Inuyasha getting nearer, his speed increasing with ever step. He heard his growl, though they were still far away.

"NARAKU!"

The man in question smirked.

Soon, Inuyasha would be dead. He just had to finish the job before the sun rose, or else his weakness would be brought to light.

Inuyasha bared his fangs at his unwelcome guest, throwing a punch upon reaching Naraku's form. The vampire dodged this attack easily, flipping backwards and countering with a blow of his own. Inuyasha winced from the impact, jumping away from his adversary.

"Why hello Inuyasha, I see the battle has started without me."

Inuyasha frowned, his fists clenching.

"Before our little scuffle begins, I'd like you to hand over my bride."

-

Giselle saw everything. She heard everything. Naraku was there. She wanted desperately to do something, anything to help her love but... what could she do? He was so much stronger than she was...

-

"Bride?"

"Yes, or didn't Giselle tell you?"

Inuyasha froze for a moment, taking in this new information. Giselle was married to Naraku?

"No. But whatever the case, I will not give her to you. She obviously must hold some sort of disdain for you if she ran away."

Naraku frowned, scoffing slightly.

"It doesn't matter to me whether you give her to me willingly or not."

He smirked then, assuming a battle stance. "But, until then, let us fight. The winner receives your castle, and the lovely Giselle. What say you then, hmm?"

Inuyasha glowered, his fangs growing slightly larger.

"Agreed."

"Good. Then I do hope you don't mind if I go first." With these words Naraku dashed towards Inuyasha, his speed incredible, slashing at his face with his claws. Inuyasha barely avoided them, jumping over Naraku's limber form with difficulty. He grunted as he landed, attempting to regain his footing. Naraku was behind him in seconds slashing at his side before kicking him over.

Inuyasha fell, pain lapping at his senses. How could he be so strong? He hit the ground hands first, and used them to push himself back up, flipping over so he was standing. He growled, going offensive and dashing towards his opponent, claws at the ready.

Naraku was distracted by the sun beginning to rise over the horizon.

He barely avoided Inuyasha's attack, and he stumbled as he moved, giving Inuyasha the perfect opportunity to attack again.

He grinned as he felt his claws meet flesh, marveling at the sensation as he felt Naraku hiss in pain. He jumped away from him, his earlier amused demeanor gone. The shadows were beginning to disappear. It wasn't much longer until the light reached where they were standing...

With this thought Naraku lunged towards Inuyasha, kicking him soundly in the stomach before dragging his claws along his side. Inuyasha grunted, moving back with a hand covering his wound.

Naraku advanced again and Inuyasha froze. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

"He's to fast," he thought to himself. There were no holes in his defenses. And Naraku was coming right towards him.

-

Kagome watched his battle, biting her lip harshly. She screamed when she saw Naraku's fist connect with Inuyasha's face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"INUYASHA!!"

-

"Inuyasha..." Giselle whispered. She had to do something. She had to save him! He was going to die...

-

The shadows were leaving quicker than Naraku had anticipated. He had wanted to have a bit more fun with Inuyasha before he killed him, but it couldn't be helped. He walked towards his unmoving form on the ground and smirked.

He knew it was over.

He knew it was useless to resist the inevitable. Naraku chuckled a bit as he bared his fangs, and went in for the killing blow.

"Ah!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard Naraku's surprised gasp. What he saw surprised him. Naraku was struggling furiously to no avail, and Giselle had her teeth clamped firmly onto his shoulder.

And the sun was rising.

His eyes widened as the shadows that had been concealing their fighting area disappeared and Naraku cried out in pain. He screeched, flailing and pushing at Giselle's form but she wouldn't let go, her eye's scrunched up in pain.

"LET GO OF ME!!" Naraku cried, his skin blackening and beginning to smoke. His whole body was throbbing in pain. "LET GO!!"

Giselle held on tightly, her arms wrapped around his torso as she felt her skin being scorched off of her body. Her beautiful hair started smoking and she tried hard to hold onto Naraku as tightly as she could. She couldn't let him go. She couldn't let him hurt Inuyasha.

But it so badly. The process was painstakingly slow as their skin began to burn. Naraku's cries grew louder with every passing second, and he attempted to run, anything to get out of the bright light that was quickly surrounding them.

Giselle sobbed softly, her teeth latched onto Naraku. There was no blood to be drained. Finally Naraku let out one final cry as the sun's ray's finally burned him all the way through, and he collapsed, his now fragile body falling apart completely.

Giselle breathed shakily. She could feel her body beginning to break apart. Why was this so painful? She looked at Inuyasha one last time before she fell apart as well, the ashes of her body floating down gently to the ground. She had no regrets.

He was safe.

Inuyasha looked at the place where the two vampires had just been standing in shock.

Giselle... she had... she had died for him. She exposed herself to the sun... for him...

He put his head in his hands, seething.

Naraku was dead but...

It wasn't fair! She didn't deserve to die...

He stood, looking at the pile of ashes before him.

And for the second time in a while, tears fell down Inuyasha's cheeks.

-

Kagome was surprised. Giselle was... dead. She was dead. She risked her life for Inuyasha and killed herself.

She really loved him.

She looked down, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't deserve him," Kagome thought to herself. "I don't deserve him... I just stood here and watched while Inuyasha was about to..."

Her face scrunched up as tears streamed down her already red cheeks.

-

The war was over. Either the remaining soldiers were killed from exposure to the sun, or they had run back to their kingdom, tails between their legs. Either way, Inuyasha had won. Though he wasn't sure what he would do with a completely empty castle, the fact of the matter was that it was his. Inuyasha breathed heavily, the wounds of his former battle beginning to hurt again.

He saw a werewolf and three humans wander out of the woods but at the moment, he didn't care. There was something he had to do. He found Kagome were he had left her. She wasn't moving. But her cheeks were wet with tears and Inuyasha would already feel his heart breaking.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, before looking at the ground. She stared at him with a frown on her face, unable to voice what she wanted to tell him.

"Inuyasha... I…"

She paused. What could she say to him? He was already angry with her. And while she was thinking about ways to apologize Inuyasha was taking action of his own.

Very suddenly he was close to her, her small face cupped in his hands, his lips pressing a kiss to her jaw. She froze, her thoughts stopping.

"Don't say anything," he whispered. He raised his eyes until they could see hers, staring into them, looking for something. He slowly ran his hands from her face down to her neck, stopping when they reached her shoulders. She shuddered slightly from his touch. His eyes softened and he brought his face closer to hers. Kagome couldn't move. She was very... confused. First he was mad at her, now he was…

Her thoughts trailed off as he kissed her softly. She moved her hands running them through his hair. She whimpered softly when he pulled back, staring at her for a moment before releasing her and frowning.

"Kagome... I believe you. I'm sorry that I had such little faith in you..."

She put her head down.

How could she be so selfish? She didn't deserve him... she didn't. And yet... she couldn't help but love him all the same.

"I'm sorry..." she spoke, her voice slightly raw.

Inuyasha looked behind him, finally acknowledging the werewolf and three humans as they were running towards him.

"Kagome!" Kikyo and Rin yelled when they neared her.

"We were so worried!" Rin wailed, hugging her tightly.

"I'm fine guy's, really!" she said, smiling softly at her friends. Kouga frowned, looking at the ground before, meeting Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome..." he said slowly. "Are you... are you going to come back home with us? Or..."

He couldn't even voice the alternative. Inuyasha turned to her as well, wondering what she'd say.

"Well of course she's coming back!!" Kikyo said, interrupting the awkward silence that had fallen over everyone. "She's only twenty two! There's no way that I will allow her to stay in some deserted castle with a blood-sucking…"

"Actually, Kikyo," Kagome said, her voice sounding braver than she felt. "I think I'm going to stay."

-

foxgirl: Yay! I'm so closed to being done! The next chapter will be the last one, I think. Man, I am exhausted. I just got back from an anime convention on Sunday... it was amazing! I love cons. anyways, let me know what you thought! I know I'm not the best at writing fight scenes... or scenes where people die... but I'd love to hear your feedback!

Vixen: In other words, review please.


	20. End

End

**End**

"No! I will NOT allow it! You will NOT stay here!"

Kikyo's insistent cries that Kagome stay at home were drowned out by Kagome's own complaints that she was old enough to make her own decisions, and Rin's never-ending question of 'would she come and visit often?'. With Kouga glancing nervously at Ayame every few seconds and Inuyasha looking just plain bored, they were quite the picture.

Kikyo's words were growing louder with every one that came out of her mouth, her orders being simply tossed aside by her younger sister.

"I can take care of myself." Kagome told her, inching closer to Inuyasha.

He smirked, snaking an arm around her waste and pulling it close, knowing that it would make Kagome's angry sister even angrier.

Kikyo fumed.

Once the whole ordeal was sorted and Kikyo, Rin and Kouga were preparing to go home for the first time in what seemed like forever, Kouga wondered what would happen to Ayame.

"I'll... manage." She had insisted, avoiding his gaze. Kouga simply frowned and put a hand on the back of his neck, wondering if the nest move he would make was a wise choice, or a stupid one.

And that's how Ayame ended up going with the three, with the intent of staying there.

With Kouga.

Kikyo was more than a little upset that her baby sister was to be staying with a 'crazed psycho killer', and she refused to stand for it. Rin was just upset that she wouldn't be able to see Kagome as often any longer.

After the chaos had subsided, Inuyasha stood alone, looking at all the destruction his castle had faced. The blood of the werewolves stained the ground and the stone walls of his home. He wasn't sure they would ever go away. But that was the cost of war.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome came to stand next to him, shyly taking his hand in hers. He looked down at her absentmindedly, before smiling and tightening the hold on her hand.

"You know that... that I would never let anyone take me away from you, right Inuyasha?" She whispered faintly, no doubt referring to how adamantly Kikyo had insisted that she come home. Inuyasha scoffed, unconsciously shifting closer to her.

"I wouldn't allow it." He told her, meeting her chocolate orbs with his amber ones. He leaned closer to her placing his lips over hers softly.

Their kiss started gently, but quickly became more insistent, Inuyasha running a hand through her raven-colored hair delicately. When they parted she stepped closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear softly. She beamed. That was the second time he had said that to her. She felt her heart inflate inside of her chest and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you too."

Inuyasha stared down at her, before he glanced up.

His gaze fell as he once more looked at the landscape around him. Suddenly he frowned.

Naraku and Giselle were dead.

Who would take over their kingdom?

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked him, running a hand down his pale cheek. He turned, sighing.

"It's nothing..." He told her, leading her back to the castle with the hand he was holding. Kagome stayed silent during the short walk, but a nagging thought at the back of her head wouldn't leave her alone.

What would happen now?

Sure, he loved her but... in another 80 years or so she would be dead.

She frowned.

Inuyasha slowly opened the doors of the castle, letting the sunlight poor in. After all, all the vampires who had once resided in his home who couldn't be in the sunlight were dead now. He frowned as the light hit Miroku's corpse, reducing it to ash in seconds.

He had died fighting for him.

So many people had died.

And for what?

The castle that was now empty save for him and Kagome?

He was lost in thought as he unconsciously led both of them to his room, keeping a steady pace.

Surely Miroku had someone to take over the throne, but Giselle's kingdom... had no one. He knew Naraku and Giselle hadn't had any children; they hadn't been married long enough. So what would happen to the people?

He climbed onto his bed, laying there and shutting his eyes. He needed to relax. Kagome snuggled up against him, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her lithe form. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck inhaling her sweet scent and sighing deeply.

What was going to happen now?

The werewolves would be back, eventually.

He cringed at that thought, quickly pushing it out of his head and attempting to focus on the present. Kagome was lying still, breathing softly, like if she moved she would ruin the moment. He grinned, kissing her on her parted lips. She looked up at him in surprise, before looking down at the bed.

"Inuyasha..." She said, starting slowly. "I want... I want to stay with you. ...Forever. The only was for that to happen is if you... you have to turn me... into a vampire."

Inuyasha sat up, untangling her from his arms.

"You know I can't do that Kagome." He told her, turning away from her eyes and facing the window.

Kagome frowned, sitting up as well.

"Why not? I don't want what happened to your brother to..." She trailed off, unsure of whether she should finish her sentence or not.

Inuyasha whipped around to face her, a slight glare in his eyes.

"My brother was weak." He hissed, refusing to look at her.

Kagome pressed her lips together tightly.

She would convince him.

-

"Is she CRAZY!!"

Rin smiled as she listened to Kikyo's rants. Kouga was showing Ayame the house, _her_ house, and she was just beginning to get settled.

"I mean, _staying in a deserted castle with alone with a __**man!**_**"**

Rin chuckled. She didn't seem to care too much that said 'man' was a creature only talked about in stories.

"She be fine, Kikyo." Rin told her gently. "He seems to really care for her. Don't you think it's romantic?"

Kikyo fumed.

"It is _not_ romantic! It's _irresponsible, _and_ unacceptable!"_

Rin sighed. Here she goes again. She ignored her upset friend for a moment, watching as Kouga led Ayame around the house, stopping when he reached Kagome's room.

"I guess this will be yours now..."

She heard him say. Ayame looked at it in interest. The walls were painted blue and green. She turned to Kouga. He was staring at her nervously, gauging her reaction, his blue orbs focused on her and her alone.

She really couldn't believe it. Here she was, with Kouga of all people.

She was going to _live _with him.

It was almost like they were... mates.

Of course, Kouga hadn't said anything about the night they spent together before the battle, but that didn't mean it hadn't happened.

He had to feel something for her, right?

Ayame smiled.

"I... I think I'll like it here."

Along the way they had stopped at the werewolves camp, and Ayame told the new pack leader, Syaoran's brother Sirius that she wouldn't be coming back. He let her go solemnly, but not before making her promise that she would never tell a single human soul about the werewolves whereabouts, or that they even existed. She had faithfully agreed, swearing loyalty to the werewolves.

A pact.

A pact that had been sealed in blood.

And that was enough for Sirius.

Ayame walked into the living room where Kikyo and Rin were, smiling. Rin returned the friendly gesture. Kikyo scowled.

Kikyo turned to her, glaring before grabbing her coat that was resting over the back of the chair.

"You'll never be welcome here Ayame." She spat. "You're not human. It was fine when you were staying with your own kind but... I'll never accept you and Kouga being together. Or Kagome and that... that _monster!_"

With those parting words Kikyo stormed out the door, getting in her car that had been unused for what seemed like years and speeding home, preparing to get right back into work. She was self-employed so there wasn't really a problem, but she hadn't been receiving income for a while. Or paying her bills.

There was a lot to do before she could get back into society. And on top of all that, she had to go back into that horrid forest, find Kagome and _insist_ that she come back with her.

She would not allow her baby sister to be associated with such monsters.

-

Rin frowned.

Why was Kikyo being like this?

Couldn't she understand the power of love?

She looked into Ayame's hurt, confused eyes.

Kouga was glaring at the door, as if Kikyo could still see it.

"Don't listen to her, Ayame." Kouga told her, putting an arm around her to draw her closer. "She's just being ignorant. She'll come around."

Ayame nodded slowly, but she refused to look at Kouga.

What if Kikyo was right?

What if she was a...

monster?

Rin walked up to her, smiling brightly.

"So? How do you like your new home!"

The sudden happy outburst caused Ayame's head to snap up.

"What?" She asked, before realizing that she needed to answer. "Oh! Oh it's lovely!"

Rin grinned.

Kouga sighed.

Things were going to be hard now. He had been gone from work for months without letting his boss know where he was... he was sure to get fired. Then he'd have to find a new job...

He looked up, watching as Ayame laughed at some (no doubt corny) joke that Rin had told her. He smiled upon seeing the red head's, laughing a little himself.

Well, everything would be alright.

-

"Inuyasha I _want _this. I _want _to become a vampire."

Inuyasha frowned.

"I am NOT going to kill you Kagome."

She frowned.

"A quick second of pain. That's all it'll take!"

His eyes narrowed.

"Imagine your soul being sucked from your body, every last ounce of life drained from you. That's what it feels like."

Kagome paused. "H-How do you know that?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Miroku was turned. He wasn't born into nobility like so many others. He... he told me."

She looked down for a moment, before placing a hand on his arm gently.

"Inuyasha..."

He looked at her, great sadness in his eyes.

"I... I don't care if it hurts. I'll do whatever it takes."

He shrugged off her gentle touch, placing his head in his hands.

"You say that now, but will you feel the same when you're immortal and have the power to leave this place if you wanted to?"

She looked at him in shock.

"Do you really think that I'd... that I would do that to you?"

His head slowly looked up and he stared into her eyes.

Love and compassion poured from them, urging her feelings and emotions to sink into his skin. He faltered. She...

She really did love him.

And that was enough to wash away the last of his doubts.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her, tilting his head forward slightly. She closed her eyes, nodded once and waited.

The vampire lowered his head to the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. After tonight, Kagome would never be able to go out into sunlight again. She could never change her mind, and her soul would disappear forever.

Did he really want to do this?

He closed his eyes before he could change his mind, and kept a firm grip on her shoulder.

And Kagome didn't even flinch as he plunged his fangs into her neck for the last time.

-

It's the last chapter! I just want to say thank you so much for reading thus far, and I hope you enjoyed it. And also thank you to **jaimed1968** for being my beta. I'm so happy! I never thought that this story would do as well as it did. I love all of you guys!

Yay yay yay!! End! Now, here's what I want to ask everyone... what do you think? Sequel worthy?


End file.
